El pasado que vuelve
by Miriam Dickens
Summary: Akane se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero parece haber más que amistad, Ranma no se esta muy a gusto con esto, pero no le queda más que esperar. ¿Qué pasara en el Dojo Tendo? Revisen!
1. Solo niños

**Título:** El pasado que vuelve.  
  
**Capitulo 1:** Sólo niños.  
  
**Resumen:** Akane se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero parece haber más que amistad, Ranma no se esta muy a gusto con esto, pero no le queda más que esperar. ¿Qué pasara en el Dojo Tendo?  
  
**Negación:** Ninguno de los personajes originales de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original son míos, así como el trama de esta historia, así que ya saben!  
  
**N/A:** Hola!! Aquí tengo una historia que se me ocurrió escribir un dia, no es que sea aficionada, pero simplemente me desespero ver la situación en que Ranma y Akane se encontraban, así que aquí tienen, espero que les guste, y por favor Review!! Jaja, necesito que me den su opinión para saber si le sigo o no... ok? Y gracias a las personas que han leído mis otras historias!! Muy pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo de ambas, pero bueno por ahora lean y espero que les guste!!!! Miriam =) Era una mañana normal en casa de la familia Tendo, todos se preparaban para realizar las actividades que normalmente hacían durante el día, desde muy temprano se podían oír los gritos de Akane que apresuraban a Ranma, se podía ver a Nabiki sin preocuparse sentada en el comedor, mientras que Genma y Soun disfrutaban del aire fresco tomando un poco de té que Kasumi les había preparado, pronto todos estaban reunidos en el comedor y presurosos salieron Ranma y Akane dejando a Nabiki todavía sentada, por que ese día, según decía ella, no había que apresurarse por nada.

-  
  
Ranma y Akane pronto llegaron a la escuela Furinkan, entrando en el salón 1F, habían llegado justo a tiempo, porque en ese mismo instante ya se podía oír el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el inicio del día escolar.  
  
Akane ocupo su lugar habitual y lo mismo hizo Ranma, no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto, a pesar de que no habían tenido ningún tipo de discusión, era de esos días en que ninguno de los dos tenia algo bueno que decir, así que sin inmutarse todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que la clase comenzara, veamos que es lo que pensaba cada uno de nuestros amigos.  
  
-Que difícil me resulta todo esto- pensaba Ranma que trataba de entender lo que el profesor explicaba sobre las funciones trigonométricas- parece que Akane no tiene problemas- se dijo observando receloso a Akane que hacia notas en su cuaderno- le pediré más tarde que me explique... me pregunto que hará Kasumi de cenar esta noche...  
  
Mientras tanto Akane tenía pensamientos diferentes en relación con la cena, ella estaba garabateando su nombre en el cuaderno, no prestando atención a lo que el profesor explicaba...:  
  
-Quisiera saber cual será la mejor forma de presentarme- se decía- después de todo no estoy segura de que me reconozca, a pasado tanto tiempo...  
  
Veamos acerca de lo que esta hablando.  
  
Dos semanas antes:  
  
-¡Buenos días!- dijo Akane saludando a Kasumi que estaba en la cocina.  
  
-Oh, buenos días Akane- contestó Kasumi- amaneciste de buen humor, eres la única que se a levantado.  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntó Akane sorprendida- no puede ser, esta bien que sea fin de semana, pero no creo que alguien pueda ser tan perezoso; como sea, ¿que puedo almorzar Kasumi?  
  
Después de que Akane se hubiera servido, uno a uno comenzaron a bajar los habitantes de la casa Tendo, y a tomar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, poco después de que estuvieran reunidos se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.  
  
-Oh, alguien toca-dijo Kasumi dispuesta a abrir.  
  
-No te preocupes- contestó Akane- yo ya termine, yo iré a abrir- dijo poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Akane se levantó y caminó directamente hacia la entrada, al abrir se encontró con que sólo era el cartero.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo él- tengo correspondencia para la familia Tendo.  
  
- Si, esta bien, aquí es- dijo Akane tomando unas cartas que el cartero le daba- gracias por todo- dijo Akane despidiendo al cartero.  
  
Después de cerrar la puerta caminó hacia donde estaban todos, revisando la correspondencia que había llegado, se sorprendió al ver un sobre dirigido hacia ella entre tantos estados de cuenta y recibos.  
  
Cuando entro y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba en la mesa, puso los sobres encima de ésta, y se quedó observando el que tenía delante de ella.  
  
Decía lo siguiente:  
  
Para Akane Tendo Dojo Tendo Nerima  
  
Al ver el nombre de la persona que se lo había enviado, trato de recordar:  
  
Sutseko rikoba Este de Japón  
  
Es todo lo que decía, pero fue suficiente para recordar de quien se tratara, al ver Soun la expresión de su hija, le preguntó:  
  
-¿Sucede algo Akane?- al decir esto todos se percataron de la reacción de Akane por ese sobre.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Ranma- ¿Quién te envió esa carta?-dijo con curiosidad arrebatando el sobre de la mano de Akane.  
  
-Basta Ranma- gritó Akane enfurecida- es mía, no tienes derecho a arrebatármela así- dijo logrando quitársela a un medio confundido Ranma.  
  
-¿Quién es Sutseko?- preguntó Ranma.  
  
-Nadie que te importe- contestó Akane tajante.  
  
-¡¡Qué!! ¿Sutseko te escribió?-preguntó Nabiki que se había quedando observando la escena- Vaya no puedo creer que todavía se acuerde de ti...  
  
-¿Qué, de que hablan?-preguntó Ranma desconcertado.  
  
-¿Te refieres a ese niño con el que Akane jugaba?-preguntó Soun tratando de recordar-mmm, es increíble después de tanto tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué niño?-preguntó ahora Genma interesado.  
  
-Oigan yo también quisiera saber de que hablan- dijo Ranma tratando de llamar la atención...  
  
-De algo que no te importa- le contestó Akane molesta dispuesta a levantarse- papá, Nabiki por favor no hagan chisme de esto, era sólo un amigo de la infancia- dijo Akane retirándose a su cuarto.  
  
- Me alegra que hayas recibido noticias de él- gritó Kasumi para que Akane la escuchara.  
  
-Gracias Kasumi- contestó Akane, y después se escucharon pasos que subían la escalera.  
  
Todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, pero Ranma no entendía porque estaban así, y el porque del comportamiento de Akane, quería enterarse de lo que había pasado, y creo que también nosotros, pues bien veamos lo que nos dicen:  
  
-¿Alguien me podría explicar quien es ese Sutseko?- preguntó Ranma.  
  
-Mmm, por 500 yenes- contestó Nabiki.  
  
-¡¡¡Nabiki!!!- la reprendieron todos.  
  
-Bueno, bueno no se enojen, solo quería sacar provecho de esto- contestó Nabiki maliciosamente.  
  
-Pero hermana, no se trata de eso- regañó Kasumi.  
  
-Si Nabiki, Ranma y el señor Saotome no conocen la historia- dijo Soun pacientemente.  
  
-¿Qué historia?-preguntó Ranma ardiendo de curiosidad.  
  
-Pues veras Ranma- comenzó Kasumi- hace tiempo, cuando Akane tan solo era una niña, tenia un amigo con el que pasaba mucho tiempo, tendría alrededor de 9 o 10 años, pero eran inseparables, ambos comenzaron a tomarle el gusto a las artes marciales, lo que los unió mas, pasaban todo el tiempo que les era posible practicando, y soñaban con algún día ser los mejores y poder mantener este dojo juntos... ese niño es Sutseko,- dijo Kasumi- tiempo después el tuvo que partir con su familia, hacia la costa, por que su padre había encontrado un mejor trabajo como pescador...  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Soun- ahora recuerdo todo lo que eso trajo como consecuencia.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Ranma aun mas interesado- eran solo unos niños.  
  
-Eso es lo que piensas Ranma- dijó Nabiki quien sorbía un poco de te, que Kasumi posteriormente había servido.  
  
-¿Eh?- exclamó Ranma desconcertado.  
  
-Veras Ranma- continuó Kasumi- Akane estaba destrozada por lo que había ocurrido, había perdido a su mejor amigo, y lo que mas le molesto fue que la hubiera dejado...  
  
-Pero que dices- interrumpió Ranma- si su papá tenía que trabajar...  
  
-Lo se-contestó Kasumi- pero eran niños, y ellos a veces no entienden razones...  
  
-mmm, ya entiendo- dijo Genma que se había limitado a escuchar- ¿es por eso que Akane no quería ningún tipo de contacto con los hombres, cierto?  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Ranma.  
  
-Tiene razón tío Genma- contestó Kasumi- a partir de ahí, no le interesaba tener algún tipo de relación con un chico, supongo que no quería salir lastimada...  
  
-yiahahaha- de repente sollozó Soun- ahora recuerdo lo terrible que fue para mi pobre hija, haber perdido a su madre no fue suficiente, tenia que haber perdido a su mejor amigo...  
  
-Mmm, yo sigo diciendo que solo eran niños- dijo Ranma levantándose- de cualquier forma porque antes no lo había mencionado...  
  
-¿Qué no entiendes Ranma?-preguntó Nabiki- Había pasado mucho tiempo, no pensábamos que un amigo de la infancia de Akane, volviera a tener contacto nuevamente con ella, ese tipo de situaciones es muy difícil que se den.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí- dijo Ranma saliendo al patio- no entiendo por que le dan importancia, si eran sólo niños- dijo para si mientras observaba el pez en el estanque.  
  
Pero mientras Kasumi explicaba lo que había sucedido, Akane había llegado a su cuarto lo más pronto posible para enterarse de una vez por todas que era lo que traía el sobre. Apenas se sentó en su cama, cuando ya estaba sacando el papel y leyendo lo que decía:  
  
Querida Akane:  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi, no se si me recuerdes, pero soy aquel niño con el que solías compartir tus sueños, espero que me recuerdes, por que yo así lo e hecho desde el día en que te deje, se que solo éramos unos niños, pero fuiste la mejor amiga que pude tener. Te escribo después de todo este tiempo para avisarte de mi pronto regreso a Nerima, mis padres han decidido regresar, por que han concluido su trabajo en el puerto. Me gustaría volver a verte, si es que así lo quieres, para recordar viejos tiempos y compartir los actuales, estaré en Nerima dentro de dos semanas, iré a visitarte a mi llegada, recuerdo el lugar.  
  
Esperando nuestro encuentro con ansias:  
  
Sutseko  
  
PD: revisa el contenido del sobre, ¿la recuerdas? Me la diste el día de mi cumpleaños, la recuperare cuando te vea.  
  
Después de leer la carta Akane vació el sobre y vio caer una pulsera que ella misma había tejido con ayuda de Kasumi, y tomándola fuertemente, suspiró el nombre de Sutseko, observando por la ventana como los pájaros jugueteaban en el árbol más cercano.

-

**N/A:** Revisen!!! Revisen!!! Revisen!!! Vamos!! =D


	2. La visita

**Título:** El pasado que vuelve.  
  
**Capitulo 2**: La visita.  
  
**Resumen:** Akane se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero parece haber más que amistad, Ranma no se esta muy a gusto con esto, pero no le queda más que esperar. ¿Qué pasara en el Dojo Tendo?  
  
**Negación:** Ninguno de los personajes originales de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original son míos, así como el trama de esta historia, así que ya saben!  
  
**N/A:** Hola!!! Sólo quiero dar las gracias a Kei-Kugodgy, Uzziel, Maria T, hitoki-chan, Ayame y a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y darme su opinión para seguir con esta historia!!!, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado lo que escribí, y espero que sigan mandándome sus reviews, y diciéndome lo que opinan, por lo pronto aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo, y espero que les guste!! Entre más pronto revisen más rápido viene la inspiración! Jaja, así que ya saben!! Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo!! Nos vemos!! **Miriam =)**

**-**  
  
Así había transcurrido el tiempo, Akane había mencionado a Kasumi el contenido de la carta, pero pronto todos olvidaron el tema, o por lo menos evitaban hablar de eso, así que Kasumi y Akane eran las únicas que sabían de la llegada de sutseko.  
  
Recordando donde estaba, Akane reaccionó cuando escuchó sonar la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo, a esto Akane empezó a sacar sus cosas para desayunar, pensando todavía en lo que haría con Sutseko aquí.  
  
-¿Estas bien Akane?- preguntó Ranma acercándose a donde ella estaba- estas un poco silenciosa- le dijo Ranma quien había estado observando la extraña conducta que Akane había tenido durante las clases.  
  
-¿Eh?- exclamó Akane interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Ya ves!- le contestó Ranma- estas medio distraída, ¿en que piensas?- preguntó con interés.  
  
-En nada que te interese- le contestó Akane agresiva empezando a comer.  
  
-Vaya, no es para que te enojes, yo solo preguntaba- dijo ahora Ranma molesto y volviéndose a su lugar- eso me pasa por mostrar interés- se dijo así mismo.  
  
Terminó la hora del almuerzo y comenzaron nuevamente las clases, Akane continuaba con su actitud pensativa, mientras que Ranma se obligaba a pensar en otra cosa, por que como había dicho ella, no era de su interés.  
  
Pronto se escuchó la campana de la salida, y Akane y Ranma al igual que los otros, comenzaron a tomar sus cosas, Akane lo hizo lentamente, mientras Ranma se despedía de algunos compañeros, y cuando Akane estuvo lista salió del salón dejando a Ranma adentro, él al darse cuenta salió de tras de ella mientras pensaba:  
  
-Vaya, si que anda en las nubes o ¿estará enojada conmigo?- se preguntaba- pero no e hecho nada... mmm ¡¡Akanee!!-le gritó al verla en un pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó distraídamente Akane- Ranma ¿que quieres?- le preguntó al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-Nada, solo quería que me esperaras- dijo Ranma inocentemente.  
  
-Ranma, por una vez que no regrese contigo no te va pasar nada- dijo Akane como quien acabara de escuchar un comentario absurdo.  
  
-Bueno, es que siempre regresamos juntos- comenzó Ranma caminando a su lado- aparte tu siempre te enojas cuando me voy solo...  
  
- Eso no es cierto- le contestó Akane apresurando el paso- es sólo que ya quiero llegar a casa...  
  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Ranma y comenzó a caminar al lado de Akane por las calles de Nerima, hacia el dojo Tendo.  
  
Cuando al fin llegaron, Ranma y Akane entraron saludando a Kasumi, a Soun y Genma que estaban jugando una partida de fichas. Después Akane subió a su habitación, mientras Ranma se quedaba en el comedor, observando jugar a su papá y Soun, mientras esperaba que estuviera lista la cena.  
  
Más tarde Akane bajó con una linda falda blanca y una blusa rosa que la hacían ver muy bonita y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si Kasumi necesitaba ayuda con la comida. Ranma se quedó sorprendido al verla, ya que eran raras las ocasiones en que se vestía de esa forma tan femenina, así que decidió levantarse y entrar a la cocina para averiguar lo que pasaba.  
  
Akane había subido a su habitación a cambiarse inmediatamente después de que llegara a casa, creía que era necesario para estar lista por si su amigo llegara a presentarse, después de todo ya iban a ser las dos semanas desde que recibió la carta y con un poco más de animo al hacer su elección en la ropa que se pondría, decidió ir a ayudar a Kasumi, por lo que bajó y pasó de largo a Ranma que la veía con un poquito de asombro.  
  
-Gracias Akane- decía Kasumi- en el momento en que Ranma entraba a la cocina- me hace falta un poco de ayuda para partir las verduras.  
  
-Esta bien Kasumi, yo me ocupo de eso no te preocupes- le contestó Akane con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Tardara mucho la cena?- preguntó Ranma para hacer notar su presencia.  
  
-Oh, no Ranma, en un momento estará todo listo- le contestó Kasumi- sólo falta añadir los vegetales que en un momento Akane terminará de cortar.  
  
-Entonces, apresúrate Akane- le dijo ranma maliciosamente- que tengo hambre.  
  
-Cállate Ranma, o si no nunca termino- le contestó Akane molesta.  
  
-Bueno yo sólo decía- le contestó Ranma- a propósito, ¿Por qué estas tan arreglada? ¿Tienes alguna cita?- le preguntó ranma pícaro, en tono de burla.  
  
-Que te importa- le dijo Akane- y si la tuviera no sería contigo- y siguió cortando las zanahorias con un poco más de fuerza.  
  
-Pues creme que no me interesa...- le contestó Ranma pero fue interrumpido por Kasumi que saludaba a Nabiki cuando esta entraba a la cocina.  
  
-Hola, lamento la tardanza- se disculpó Nabiki- me entretuve un poco a la salida, ¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó observando el interior de la cocina- vaya Akane, ¿Por qué estas tan arreglada? ¿Acaso tú y Ranma van a salir?  
  
-¡¡¡Nabiki!!!- contestaron los dos en un grito.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- decía pícara- además están comprometidos y nunca han tenido una cita de verdad...  
  
- A mi no me interesa tener ningún tipo de cita con Ranma- contestó Akane, fingiendo estar muy ocupada con los vegetales.  
  
-¡¡Y que crees que a mi si!! – Contestó Ranma ahora molesto- eres lo más lejos que puede parecerse al comportamiento de una chica...  
  
-Ranma, Akane, ¡basta!- los reprendió Kasumi- no digan cosas de lo que se puedan arrepentir.  
  
-Ella empezó- contestó Ranma a un molesto.  
  
-Pero tú no te quedaste atrás- le gritó Akane.  
  
-Vamos, tranquilícense- dijo Nabiki- Kasumi tiene razón, además era un simple comentario, si no es verdad no tienen por que molestarse- dijo Nabiki saliendo al fin de la cocina- iré a cambiarme...  
  
-Yo también me voy de aquí, - dijo Ranma aún un poco molesto- por favor Kasumi avísame cuando este la comida.  
  
-Claro Ranma- contestó Kasumi con una leve sonrisa- no tardara mucho.  
  
-¡Ashh!, Ranma es un patán- dijo Akane cuando Ranma se hubiese ido.  
  
-Tranquilízate Akane- le recomendó Kasumi- no te pongas así por cosas como esa, mejor ayúdame a servir que esto ya esta terminado.  
  
En eso estaban cuando oyeron que tocaban en la entrada.  
  
-Creo que tenemos visitas-dijo Kasumi misteriosa- alguien podría abrir por favor...  
  
-Yo iré- dijo Ranma desde el comedor- Me pregunto quien será...  
  
-Gracias Ranma- le contestó Kasumi- bien Akane será mejor que llevemos esto a la mesa, parece que va ser una noche agradable ¿no?- le dijo a Akane saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja.  
  
Akane sentía que se le revolvía el estomago, -¿Habría llegado ya?- se preguntaba, y siguiendo a Kasumi entro al comedor, donde Soun y Genma estaban sentados esperando por la visita y por la comida...  
  
-Akane tienes visita- dijo de pronto Ranma que entraba con un muchacho de aprox. 1.75, de cabello castaño, y tez apiñonada, tenía unos impactantes ojos color aceituna.  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo el muchacho- perdonen la intromisión, no se si me recuerdan, mi nombre es Sutseko Rikoba, hace tiempo vivía por aquí y soy aquel niño que jugaba con Akane...  
  
-¡Sutseko!- todos gritaron con sorpresa.  
  
-Me alegra verte nuevamente- dijo Soun estrechándole la mano a Sutseko- hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti.  
  
-Lo se, y lo siento-dijo Sutseko- pero era muy difícil en aquellos tiempos que llegara una carta.  
  
-Pero por favor pasa y siéntate- le ofreció Kasumi- no se si me recuerdas, soy la hermana mayor de Akane.  
  
-Kasumi, ¡Claro!, como olvidarte, eras la persona que siempre curaba nuestras heridas- dijo estrechando la mano de Kasumi...  
  
-¿Y me recuerdas a mi?-pregunto pícara Nabiki.  
  
-Claro- contestó él- como olvidarte, me dejaste en bancarrota jeje.  
  
-Bueno, negocios son negocios- finalizó Nabiki.  
  
-¿Y Akane?-preguntó Sutseko interesado- Quisiera verla.  
  
-Aquí estoy- contesto Akane que se había quedado un poco apartada ante la visita de su amigo- tiempo sin vernos ¿cierto?  
  
-¡Akane!- gritó emocionado Sutseko- pero si estas mas linda que nunca- y acercándose le dio un abrazo sincero y efusivo a Akane, que en un principio se quedó un poco tiesa, pero que después correspondió.  
  
-Gracias- dijo- a mi también me agrada mucho verte, has cambiado un poco- dijo mirándolo con ojos de ensoñación.  
  
Ranma había quedado un poco sorprendido al ver que Akane no había reaccionado violentamente ante el abrazo de Sutseko, por lo que le dio un poquitín de rabia, además, ¿por que Akane lo miraba de esa forma y él lo único que recibía eran gestos de enfado?  
  
-Hmm- dijo Ranma para llamar la atención.  
  
- Oh, Sutseko- dijo Soun al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ranma- quiero presentarte a Ranma Saotome y a su padre Genma, Ranma es el prometido de Akane- puntualizó.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Ranma.  
  
-¿Prometido?-preguntó Sutseko extrañado- vaya que ha pasado tiempo, yo no sabía que Akane tuviera prometido- dijo estrechando la mano de Ranma.  
  
-Fue arreglado- le informó Akane- para mantener el Dojo y desarrollar el estilo libre de artes marciales...  
  
-Oh, entiendo- exclamó Sutseko, se le veía algo triste- pero bueno Akane, me gustaría recuperar tiempo perdido y que me cuentes de todo lo que has hecho, ¿recuerdas? Como en los viejos tiempos...  
  
-¡Claro!- contestó Akane- me encantaría poder conversar contigo, han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste...- dijo anhelante.  
  
-Si Akane, a mi también me gustaría contarte que a sido de mi vida, claro si a Ranma no le molesta- concluyó tímidamente...  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Akane determinada- Ranma no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.  
  
-A mi no me interesa lo que hagas- dijo Ranma algo molesto- no te preocupes Sutseko si necesitas ayuda para escaparte de Akane, yo te ayudare- dijo con tono de burla logrando esquivar una taza de té que Akane le había arrojado...- ¿lo ves?  
  
-Cállate Ranma, eres un fastidioso, por lo menos Sutseko es mejor amigo que tú- finalizó enojada- discúlpanos- le dijo a Sutseko un poco más calmada...  
  
-No te preocupes Akane- le dijo tiernamente- y Ranma, no creo que necesite de tu ayuda porque no pienso volver a alejarme de Akane un momento más...  
  
-¿Eh?- quedó Ranma un poco confuso, y una pizca de celos empezó a salir de su interior...  
  
Akane estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho Sutseko, así que se limitó decir un- gracias- mientras que Kasumi decía:  
  
-Sutseko, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?, sería un honor que nos acompañaras...  
  
-Si Sutseko, por favor- insistió Soun.  
  
-No se, ¿no es mucha molestia?- preguntó él inocentemente.  
  
-Será un placer tenerte con nosotros- puntualizó Genma.  
  
- Si, claro- contestó sarcásticamente Ranma.  
  
-Por favor- insistió Akane, y esbozó una de sus lindas sonrisas.  
  
-Esta bien Akane, sólo por que tú me lo pides- contestó Sutseko e hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-Por favor, toma lugar- dijo Kasumi- todo esta listo para cenar.  
  
-Gracias- contestó él- si no te importa Akane, me gustaría sentarme junto a ti.  
  
-Oh, claro que no- contestó Akane amablemente- Por favor, siéntate aquí- dijo señalando el lugar que le correspondía a Ranma.  
  
-Vaya Ranma- exclamó Nabiki observando la escena- creo que tendrás competencia.  
  
-¡Nabiki!- se molestó Ranma, y un poco pensativo se fue a sentar al lado de Genma.

-

**N/A:** Revisen!! Revisen!! Pronto próximo capítulo!!! =D 


	3. Insomnio

**Título:** El pasado que vuelve.  
  
**Capitulo 3:** Insomnio.  
  
**Resumen:** Akane se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero parece haber más que amistad, Ranma no esta muy a gusto con esto, pero no le queda más que esperar. ¿Qué pasara en el Dojo Tendo?  
  
**N/A:** Hola!!! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!!!!, me da mucho gusto que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer y revisar mi historia! No saben lo feliz que me hace que me sigan diciendo lo que opinan de mi historia, además de darme sugerencias y opiniones, en verdad no saben cuanto gusto me da!!!!!! =D, así que aquí tienen un capitulo más y espero seguir teniendo noticias de ustedes, ok?! Jaja así que lean, disfruten y review!!!! **Miriam =)**

Cada quien tomo un plato y comenzaron a servirse, Sutseko platicaba animadamente sobre lo que había hecho en su estancia fuera de Nerima, todos escuchaban con atención, excepto Ranma que estaba distraído observando las reacciones de Akane, tenía la impresión de que ella estaba a gusto al lado de Sutseko, y esto lo irritó un poquito, sin embargo se mostró indiferente a cuanto Sutseko y Akane hacían o decían. Pronto decidió levantarse de la mesa y retirarse a tratar de resolver los problemas que el profesor había explicado, después de todo nadie ahí necesitaba de su presencia, así que sin más ni menos dijo:  
  
-Creo que es hora de retirarme, gracias por la cena,- y volteando a ver a Sutseko dijo- gusto en conocerte...  
  
-Igualmente- dijo Sutseko levantándose- espero vernos pronto.  
  
-Claro- dijo Ranma- como si quisiera- murmuro para si.  
  
Cuando ya estaba saliendo del comedor, recordó que le pediría ayuda a Akane, así que regresó y dijo:  
  
-Akane, ¿me podrías ayudar con los problemas que dejó el profesor de trigonometría?...  
  
-Mmm, lo siento Ranma, estaba un poco distraída y no los entendí- dijo Akane pensativa.  
  
-Rayos, y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlos?- preguntó Ranma interesado.  
  
-No lo se- contestó Akane- supongo que voy a tratar, a ver si me salen...  
  
-Si quieren yo les puedo ayudar- interrumpió Sutseko- voy un año mas adelante que ustedes, ¿recuerdas Akane?  
  
-¡Claro!,- exclamó ella- ¿pero no será mucha molestia?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- sonrió- claro, si no les molesta que pase mas tiempo aquí...  
  
-Para nada- dijo Soun- tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.  
  
-Gracias- contestó Sutseko- estoy listo cuando ustedes quieran.  
  
-Muchas gracias Sutseko- dijo Akane y se inclino un poco en señal de agradecimiento.  
  
-Si, gracias- exclamó Ranma pero no muy complacido por el ofrecimiento de Sutseko- entonces iré por mis cosas y los veré arriba...  
  
-Está bien- fue lo único que le contestó Akane y rápidamente se concentro en lo que habían estado platicando antes de que Ranma interrumpiera.  
  
-Claro- se dijo Ranma un poco molesto, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero no le agradaba la idea de que Sutseko se ofreciera para ayudarla, digo ayudarles. ¿Que le estaba sucediendo?  
  
No le gustaba la presencia de Sutseko a pesar de que este no había hecho nada para molestarlo, al fin y al cabo solo era un amigo de la infancia de Akane, igual que él y Ukio, pero la diferencia era que Ranma pensaba que Ukyio era hombre...  
  
Ranma entró a su habitación aún pensativo y confundido mientras que recogía algunos libros y cuadernos que necesitaba para la tarea, después refunfuñando espero a que se escucharan los pasos de Akane y Sutseko que indicarían el momento en que se uniría con ellos, Ranma por mientras decidió empezar con los demás deberes para poder dedicarle todo el tiempo posible a los problemas, que era lo que más se le dificultaba.  
  
Paso alrededor de media hora hasta que Akane y Sutseko subieron, Ranma se dio cuenta por la charla tan animada que ellos tenían en voz alta, y eso nuevamente no le gustó. Ranma se puso de pie y salió, solo para alcanzar a ver cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Akane, Ranma se acercó y tocó con los útiles en la mano.  
  
Mientras tanto Akane había estado charlando muy entretenida con Sutseko, seguido revivían viejos recuerdos de aventuras que tuvieron cuando eran apenas unos niños. Akane le había platicado como fue que llego a conocer a Ranma, emitiendo todo acerca de la maldición de éste, por que no creía que Sutseko estuviera preparado para conocer la verdad, también le dijo que no era raro que en la casa de la familia Tendo ocurrieran cosas extrañas por todos los amigos y enemigos que ellos tenían. Habían estado hablando en el comedor y después de que el resto terminara de cenar, cada uno se fue a hacer sus respectivas actividades por lo que Akane y Sutseko se habían quedado solos con una bandeja de té y galletas que Kasumi les sirvió como postre, después de eso subieron a la habitación de Akane para continuar con los deberes.  
  
Akane se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de Sutseko, estaba muy lejos a parecerse una conversación con Ranma, digo era imposible tener una conversación con Ranma, además Sutseko le traía muy gratos recuerdos y hacía que se le dibujase una sonrisa cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra, el había sido tan especial para ella, ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?  
  
Akane abrió la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban, vio que era Ranma y le permitió que pasara, Sutseko estaba sentado en una silla al lado del pequeño escritorio de Akane, y se volteó para saludar a Ranma cuando éste entraba, Ranma localizó una silla y la acercó hacía donde Sutseko, pero Akane le dijo antes de que se sentara:  
  
-Ranma, ¿me harías el favor de dejarme esa silla?, si no te has dado cuenta es la única que queda y estoy segura que no te molestara que la use, ¿cierto?  
  
-Mmm, creo que si- dijo Ranma en tono de fastidio- por si no te diste cuenta yo la acerque...  
  
-Pero estas en mi cuarto- empezó a discutirle Akane.  
  
-No te preocupes Akane- interrumpió Sutseko- siéntate aquí, no es necesario que este sentado.  
  
-No Sutseko, como crees- dijo Akane tímidamente- tú eres un invitado, Ranma es el que debería moverse...  
  
-Él tiene razón- dijo Ranma de repente, estaba determinado a no permitir que Sutseko se sentara al lado de Akane, pero ¿Por qué?- no necesita estar sentado, además yo tengo que apoyar el cuaderno.  
  
-Ranma...- comenzó a decir Akane pero Sutseko la interrumpió diciendo:  
  
-Akane, por favor- dijo Sutseko- si no te sientas lo tomaré como una ofensa...  
  
-Pero Sutseko...- comenzó Akane.  
  
-¿Ya ves Akane?- dijo Ranma satisfecho consigo mismo- siéntate... =)  
  
-Ranma...  
  
-Por favor Akane- continúo Sutseko.  
  
-Esta bien- accedió Akane sonriéndole- pero será la ultima vez que sucede- dijo echándole unos ojos de furia a Ranma, que este paso desapercibidos.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Sutseko sonriéndole.  
  
-Muy bien, empecemos- dijo Ranma dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
  
-Si, por favor- concluyó Akane.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿podrían enseñarme los problemas que les encargaron?- preguntó Sutseko con seguridad.  
  
Sutseko tenía razón cuando dijo que les podía ayudar, Ranma y Akane comprendieron los problemas que esa mañana se les habían hecho tan difíciles, cuando al fin terminaron el último problema Ranma sentía cansada la muñeca y Akane se veía un poco agotada, entonces fue cuando Sutseko dijo:  
  
-Bueno se hace tarde, y como ya terminaron con los problemas, creo que ya es hora de irme...  
  
-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Akane con una reverencia.  
  
-Si gracias, fue muy útil - tuvo que admitir Ranma, aunque no de muy buena manera.  
  
-Me alegra que les haya podido ayudar- dijo Sutseko- además la cena estuvo deliciosa, tenia que regresarles el favor con algo.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Akane- ahora que estés aquí, puedes venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando, y por que no, hasta dar una vuelta- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Ranma se quedó un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Akane, ¿ella diciendo que sería bueno dar una vuelta?, vaya no era de todos los días...  
  
-Muchas gracias Akane, lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo Sutseko- y me gustaría, si es posible invitarles un helado cuando tengan tiempo libre...  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Akane- será un placer. ¡Ja! Ahora hasta un helado aceptaba, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se sentiría bien?  
  
-Muy bien- dijo él- entonces me retiro, gracias por todo nuevamente...  
  
-No hay de que- dijo Ranma como quien no quiere por no parecer descortés.  
  
-Te acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo Akane.  
  
-Si, yo también- dijo inmediatamente Ranma, parándose y casi tumbando la silla.  
  
-No es necesario- dijo Sutseko- conozco el camino de regreso jeje.  
  
-Por favor- pedía Ranma, sentía la gran necesidad de insistir.  
  
-Si Sutseko, no nos cuesta nada- insistió Akane.  
  
-Está bien- dijo él- gracias por su amabilidad.  
  
-No hay de que- dijo Ranma, y saliendo todos de la habitación bajaron las escaleras y pasaron el comedor directo a la entrada, estando ahí Sutseko agradeció nuevamente y se despidió de Akane y Ranma, cuando ya estuvo apunto de marcharse Akane lo llamo para que se detuviera:  
  
-¡Espera!- dijo- olvidé darte esto- dijo sacando una pulsera de su bolsillo la cual Sutseko reconoció.  
  
-Oh, gracias Akane- dijo él acercándose- pero prefiero que la conserves como un recuerdo de nuestra promesa, ¿Quién mejor que tu para cuidarla?- dijo dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual Akane correspondió igualmente.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ranma que estaba un poco alejado y no pudo oír con claridad lo que Akane y Sutseko decían, pero al ver la pulsera quedo un poco desconcertado.  
  
-Un pequeño recuerdo- dijo Sutseko- pero bueno, ahora me retiro y espero que pasen buena noche...  
  
-Gracias- dijo Akane- te veremos luego.  
  
-Adiós Ranma- dijo Sutseko.  
  
-Hasta luego- dijo éste.  
  
Y ambos se quedaron observando como Sutseko se alejaba, Ranma un poco confundido por lo que había pasado y por la enigmática sonrisa que Akane tenia; y Akane contenta porque había pasado una tarde llena de recuerdos felices junto a una persona que consideraba muy especial.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Ranma estaba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, todo estaba silencioso y oscuro dentro de la casa Tendo, Ranma sólo podía escuchar los ronquidos de Genma que dormía a su lado, era imposible, no podía dormirse, trato de adivinar la hora, calculaba que serían como las doce de la noche, afuera la noche estaba tranquila, se podían oír mecerse los árboles con una suave brisa, el clima parecía ser agradable; Ranma decidió levantarse y se asomó por la ventana, se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba muy despejado y se podía ver claramente una luminosa luna junto a unas destellantes estrellas que abarcaban todo el cielo, era una noche hermosa, decidió abrir la ventana y salir a observar un poco el cielo, así que trepó por el tejado y fue a buscar un lugar de donde poder observar todo con mayor satisfacción.  
  
Akane estaba tendida en su cama, se sentía un poco incomoda, estuvo pensando en todo lo que sucedió ese día, por lo que tenía el sueño ligero y no conciliaba descansar plenamente, en eso estaba cuando escuchó ruidos que provenían del tejado y mas tarde un breve estornudo, asustada se incorporó y trató de poner atención a lo que sucedía:  
  
-Mmm, definitivamente alguien esta en el tejado- se dijo- bien, en ese caso veremos quien es el que se atreve a irrumpir en nuestra casa.  
  
Y tomando un bat que tenía guardado de asía varios años, se dirigió a la ventana y la desplazó cuidadosamente observando alrededor, de pronto distinguió unos pies que se mecían encima de ella, y reconoció de quién se trataba por la vestimenta.  
  
-Ranma, ¿eres tú?- preguntó tratando de distinguir el resto de la figura de Ranma...  
  
-Mmm, ¿Akane?- preguntó éste cuando escuchó alguien que lo llamaba- pero ¿qué haces, y con ese bat en la mano?...- dijo asomándose de cabeza a la ventana de Akane.  
  
-Me asustaste- dijo Akane haciéndose un poco para atrás- no podía dormir y de repente escuche ruidos, quería asegurarme... pero ¿tú que haces ahí arriba?- preguntó curiosa- ¿sabías que son más de las doce...?  
  
-Me lo imagine- dijo incorporándose de nuevo dentro de la habitación de Akane- pero no podía dormir y me di cuenta que el cielo esta muy iluminado...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Akane asomándose por la ventana- de todos modos no tienes por que estar haciendo ruido en el techo cuando todos están durmiendo...  
  
-Lo se, lo siento- se disculpó Ranma- pero, ¿te gustaría ver?...  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Akane desconcertada.  
  
-Si, el cielo- informó Ranma- vamos, sólo un momento, pocas veces se puede ver un cielo como éste...  
  
-No se...- dudó Akane pero al ver la expresión de Ranma, dijo- bueno esta bien, pero sólo por un momento...  
  
-De acuerdo- consintió Ranma- entonces, vamos para arriba.  
  
Y diciendo esto salió por la ventana cuidadosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya cuando estuvo arriba extendió una mano para poder ayudar a Akane, ésta la tomó y se aferró fuertemente a ella, como si su vida dependiera de eso, después de pasar días discutiendo, siempre encontraban momentos de tranquilidad y paz como éste. Ranma ayudó a subir cuidadosamente a Akane, y aun tomándola para que no resbalara, le indicó un lugar en el techo donde podían sentarse, Akane al observar el cielo exclamo:  
  
-¡Vaya!, si que está hermoso- dijo casi en un murmullo de lo sorprendida que estaba...  
  
-Te lo dije- dijo Ranma extendiendo sus piernas y haciéndose un poquito hacia atrás, mientras Akane permanecía sentada en la misma posición.  
  
-Raras ocasiones e visto un cielo como éste...- puntualizó Ranma.  
  
-Si, yo también...- dijo Akane pensativa.  
  
Ranma al darse cuenta de su actitud, preguntó como no dándole importancia a lo que sucedía.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-Eh... no nada, sólo estaba pensando- contestó Akane viendo a lo lejos.  
  
-Ah, está bien- dijo Ranma, que había esperado que Akane se abriera.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de Sutseko?- preguntó repentinamente Akane, quién tomó a Ranma por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.  
  
-Yo... bueno pues no se... digo apenas lo acabo de conocer...-dijo dubitativo, no quería admitir que no le gustaba que anduviera cerca.  
  
-Si, tienes razón- dijo Akane un poco seria- lo siento...  
  
-¿Es una persona muy especial para ti verdad?- dejó caer de sopetón...  
  
Akane pareció sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Si, bueno... yo quise decir...Sutseko... bueno él... quiero decir...- Ranma no sabía como explicarse- ¿es muy especial para ti?... - repitió finalmente.  
  
Akane meditó un poco la pregunta y después de unos segundos en los que Ranma había prestado especial atención a la luna, ella dijo:  
  
-Si, después de todo compartimos muchas cosas cuando éramos niños, siempre estuvo ahí para mi cuando más lo necesitaba, éramos inseparables... es lo mismo que tú y Ukyio...  
  
-Ah, pues eso me imagine- dijo Ranma pensativo-... pero tú... este... digo... ¿estas segura de que....? ¿Mmm de que él no quiere nada contigo?, digo después de todo Ukyio quiere casarse conmigo...  
  
-¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó Akane sin inmutarse a un tímido Ranma que estaba sentado junto a ella.  
  
-Bueno, no se, sólo se me ocurrió...- dijo ranma desviando la mirada y algo preocupado por su respuesta, no le estaba gustando la dirección que estaba tomando su conversación.  
  
Akane bajo un poco la vista y dijo:  
  
-Pasaron muchas cosas que no creo que puedas entender- dijo en voz muy baja- lo único que se, es que siempre va a ser una persona muy especial para mi...  
  
-¿Eh?- Ranma exclamo desconcertado, sintiendo de pronto que el corazón le latía rápidamente, y que un escalofrío le recorría por el cuerpo.  
  
-Después de todo vivimos muchas cosas juntos- continuó sin hacer caso de la exclamación de Ranma- pero eso ya quedó en el pasado-dijo firmemente tratando de convencerse mas a ella que a Ranma.  
  
-Si... bueno supongo...- comentó Ranma mirándola fijamente para después dirigirse al cielo.  
  
-Sabes Ranma- dijo de repente Akane- me alegra que me hayas convencido de venir a éste lugar... puede decirse que es muy tranquilizante...- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa tierna y dulce para después ponerse a observar su alrededor.  
  
-No... no hay problema- tartamudeó Ranma un poco confuso, no entendía como Akane se estaba comportando de esa manera, no parecía ser la misma de siempre, la chica con la que se la pasaba discutiendo, parecía más tranquila y más dulce... ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?... de pronto le pareció simplemente hermosa bajo toda esa luz nocturna y con la suave brisa que comenzaba a desatarse, no sabía por que, pero sentía que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir y a concentrarse en sus orejas y rostro.  
  
-Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir- dijo Akane- ya me esta entrando un poco de sueño...  
  
-Si, tienes razón – dijo Ranma- creo que yo también iré a descansar...  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Akane levantándose, pero dio un pequeño mal paso y se hubiera resbalado si Ranma no la hubiera detenido a tiempo.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- dijo Ranma, y tomándola por el brazo y la cintura evitó que se resbalara.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Akane un poco asustada tomando fuertemente los brazos de Ranma- hubiera caído si no me hubieses detenido- dijo observando la altura a la que se encontraban y después volteando su rostro hacía Ranma que en ese momento se encontraba a la misma altura que el de ella, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y después se soltaron rápidamente uno del otro al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ambos estaban completamente rojos, y Akane podía sentir el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Ranma.  
  
-Yo... este, gracias- dijo al fin Akane, al parecer un poquitin nerviosa.  
  
-Eh... esta bien, no hay de que...- finalizo tímidamente.  
  
-Yo... yo creo que ya voy a bajar- dijo Akane a manera de despedida.  
  
- Si... este... déjame ayudarte- dijo Ranma aun sonrojado y moviéndose hacia adelanta, para poder ayudar a Akane.  
  
-Bien- dijo ella- gracias...  
  
-Este... bien- dijo él.  
  
Y tomando nuevamente a Akane por los brazos la ayudó a que entrara a su habitación y después bajo él, entrando también en ella:  
  
-Si no te importa, saldré por aquí- dijo Ranma señalando la puerta- es más fácil que por el techo...  
  
-Si, esta bien- asintió ella- no hay problema... supongo...  
  
-Si bueno, te dejo para que descanses- dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ésta se detuvo, y pensando algo se dio media vuelta y le dijo:  
  
-¿Por qué no eres así siempre?-.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Akane sorprendida, ¿De que rayos estaba hablando?  
  
-Bueno, quiero decir... amable- dijo Ranma tímidamente y haciendo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada.  
  
-Supongo que si no fueras tan grosero todo el tiempo, lo sería- dijo pensativa, todavía confundida por la pregunta de Ranma.  
  
-Bueno... tu también eres un poco agresiva... a veces- agregó viendo la luz que entraba por la ventana y caía sobre la cabeza de Akane.  
  
-Supongo, que podríamos tratar de ser un poco más amables- dijo Akane sensatamente y extrañada por el comportamiento de Ranma.  
  
-Si, bueno eso creo- tartamudeo éste- bueno ya me voy, que pases buena noche...  
  
-Espera- exclamó ahora Akane- gracias por todo- y acercándose a Ranma le da un suave beso en la calida mejilla del sonrojado chico- fuiste de gran ayuda esta noche- dijo tímidamente- ahora si... buenas noches- dijo despidiendo a un petrificado ranma que decía un extraño- gracias- mientras salía de la habitación de ella.  
  
Ranma no creía lo que había sucedido, puso la mano sobre su mejilla y acarició suavemente el lugar donde había recibido el beso, todavía podía sentir el rostro de Akane acercarse al suyo y eso le gusto, se acostó en su colchoneta y seguía acariciando su rostro, tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que no entendía era la conducta de Akane, unos días era enojona y agresiva mientras que otros se podía comportar dulce, tierna y comprensiva, no sabía el porque pero definitivamente la segunda forma era la que mas le gustaba...

  
**N/A:** Vamos! Revisen! Revisen! Revisen!Los estoy esperando!! Jaja **Miriam =) **


	4. Derrumbes

**Título:** El pasado que vuelve.  
  
**Capitulo 4:** Derrumbes.  
  
**Resumen:** Akane se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero parece haber más que amistad, Ranma no esta muy a gusto con esto, pero no le queda más que esperar. ¿Qué pasara en el Dojo Tendo?  
  
**N/A:** Perdónenme!!!!!! Que vergüenza!! Los deje sin capitulo nuevo como por 3 semanas!! Lo que pasa es que he estado algo ocupada, y luego este capitulo me tomó más de lo normal, ya lo había escrito pero todavía tenia que corregir unas cosas, y pues hasta ahorita tuve tiempo, pero de todos modos les quiero dar las gracias por sus Reviews!!!! =D, me hacen muy feliz y además me da mucho gusto que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia!! Casi brinco de alegría al ver que con cada capitulo hay nuevas personas, y eso me gusta mucho!!!! Por eso manden Review!!!! y gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan con sugerencias o con el simple hecho de decirme que lo están leyendo!! Por eso hasta vergüenza me da haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo, pero bueno ya los dejo para que lean, nada mas los estoy aburriendo... =P pero acuérdense lean, disfruten y **REVIEW**!! Ok?

Nos vemos!

**Miriam =)**

****

****

**-**

****

Al día siguiente Ranma y Akane, se levantaron todavía pensando en los eventos de la noche anterior, Ranma no podía olvidar la sensación de los labios de Akane en su rostro, mientras que Akane había quedado un poco pensativa y cuando recordaba lo que había hecho, su cara se incendiaba de pena; no podía creer que fuera capaz de haberle dado un beso a Ranma así por que si. Ninguno de los dos sabían como iba reaccionar la otra persona, pero prefirieron tratar de aparentar naturalidad, aunque desde ese momento, ambos sabían que habían logrado dar un paso en su relación, sea cual esta fuera.  
  
Al levantarse Akane decidió darse una ducha, eran alrededor de las nueve y posiblemente Kasumi, al igual que los demás estarían abajo preparándose para el desayuno, excepto Nabiki que acostumbraba levantarse tarde los fines de semana. Así que tomando sus cosas y aún un poco dormida, Akane salió de su habitación hacía el cuarto de baño. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Ranma salía de este recién bañado, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, pero después de un momento Akane se recobró de la impresión y dijo:  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Buenos días- contestó Ranma inseguro, no sabia cual seria la reacción de Akane, así que no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse- yo ya acabe- dijo observando lo que traía Akane en sus manos- por si querías bañarte.  
  
-Oh, si gracias- contestó ésta- Bueno... yo voy a entrar...  
  
-Ah, si- dijo Ranma dándose cuenta que estaba obstruyendo la entrada y comenzando a moverse hacia un lado.  
  
-Bien, bueno...nos veremos al rato- dijo Akane entrando y cerrando la puerta del baño, estaba un poco incomoda, no esperaba encontrárselo hasta más tarde.  
  
-Claro- dijo Ranma en señal de despedida, y secándose un poco con la toalla que traía, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
Kasumi estaba sirviéndole a Ranma cuando Akane bajó, eran los únicos que estaban en el comedor; al ver Kasumi a Akane le dijo:  
  
-Buenos días Akane,- le sonrió Kasumi- ¿Qué es lo que quieres almorzar?  
  
-Buenos días Kasumi,- le contestó Akane- No lo se, creo que un omelet estaría bien, si no es mucha molestia, desde luego.  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes- la interrumpió Kasumi- Es lo mismo que le estoy preparando a Ranma- dijo enseñando lo que éste tenía en el plato.  
  
-Oh, bueno...- dijo Akane reprochándose el haber pedido lo mismo sin querer, ¡¿Por qué no pudo haber pedido huevos y ya?!  
  
-Muy bien, en un momento estará- dijo entrando a la cocina y dejando solos a Ranma y Akane.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo ella y se volvió hacía Ranma, que comía el suyo aparentemente de lo más tranquilo- ¿Dónde están papá y tío Genma?  
  
-No lo se- contestó Ranma, haciendo ningún esfuerzo por voltear a verla a la cara- Kasumi me dijo que habían salido muy temprano y que habían dicho que regresarían al medio día.  
  
-Ah... ¿Dónde estarán?- preguntó Akane de pronto con interés y viendo con extrañeza que Ranma no apartaba los ojos de su plato.  
  
-Mmm, no lo se- contestó él pensativamente mientras alzaba un poco la vista, lo que dejo sorprendida a Akane, ¿Que era lo que veía? ¿Timidez?- A mí también me gustaría saber.  
  
En eso estaban cuando entró Kasumi con el plato de Akane, depositándolo enfrente de ésta, lo que trajo a Akane de vuelta a la realidad; Kasumi al ver como parecían estar en una especie de trance intentó de aligerar un poco las cosas; Ranma escuchando la voz de Kasumi volvió a bajar la cabeza, ¿Qué le pasaba? No tenía nada de que avergonzarse, lo de anoche no fue nada, nadie los vio; o por lo menos eso pensaba.  
  
-Estaré en el patio lavando, por si se les ofrece algo más.-les dijo Kasumi sonriéndoles ampliamente.- No será mucho lo que me tarde, pero llámenme si me necesitan.  
  
-Gracias, Kasumi- le contestó Akane amablemente- Nosotros podemos atendernos.  
  
-Si, Kasumi- contestó Ranma sirviéndose un poco de té.  
  
-Bien, entonces nos veremos en un rato- dijo saliendo de la vista de Ranma y Akane.  
  
Akane y Ranma volvieron a guardar silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro que decirle al otro, era la primera vez que se encontraban en esta situación, bueno por lo menos por decisión propia; Ranma había terminado de comer y Akane apenas empezaba, pero aun así no se retiro de la mesa, por hacerle compañía a Akane, al fin Ranma decidió hablar, aunque sólo fue para llenar el silencio que empezaba a resultar incomodo.  
  
-Bueno, parece que todos tienen cosas que hacer- comentó Ranma como quien comenta el clima.  
  
-Si, tienes razón...- dijo despistadamente Akane, ella seguía con la vista perdida en el plato.  
  
- y ¿pudiste dormir anoche?- preguntó Ranma repentinamente, no sabia que rumbo darle a la conversación.  
  
-Oh si, caí rendida- comentó alegremente- era una vista muy bonita.  
  
-Si, eso pensé- dijo Ranma, ahora un poco más animado con lo que decía- a mi también me gusto, es lo que solía hacer cuando no podía dormir durante los entrenamientos fuera de Japón, en muchos lugares son incluso mas hermosas.  
  
-Resulta difícil creer que pueda existir algo tan bello- dijo Akane tratando de imaginarse las estrellas y la luna reinando la noche-me gustaría poder ver esos sitios algún día...  
  
-Bueno, si se da la oportunidad yo mismo te los mostrare- le contesto Ranma tímidamente, desviando la mirada y con un ligero tono rojizo en las puntas de sus orejas.  
  
Akane se limitó a decir un – gracias- con una calida sonrisa que era capaz de derretir a Ranma.  
  
Akane siguió comiendo y cuando ésta hubo terminado Nabiki aparecía en el comedor con cara de dormida y saludando:  
  
-Buenos días- dijo ella a ambos- ¿Buena acción la de anoche, no?  
  
-¿Eh?- exclamaron Ranma y Akane confundidos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ranma inocentemente.  
  
-Oh, ¿Qué no escucharon los ruidos en el tejado?- preguntó Nabiki sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
-¿Ruidos?-preguntó Akane aparentando sorpresa, y después de unos momentos continuó- No se de que hablas Nabiki, yo no escuché nada.  
  
-Ni yo- dijo Ranma rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que se proponía Akane- ¿No estarías sonando?  
  
-No lo creo- contestó Nabiki formando una sonrisa burlona- Hasta me pareció oír voces, las suyas para ser más exacta.  
  
-Seguro que estarías soñando- dijo Akane decidida...- Por que yo no me levante en toda la noche, más dormida no pude estar.  
  
-Ni yo- confirmó Ranma- Además ¿Que estaría haciendo yo con Akane a esa hora y en el tejado?- preguntó Ranma, como si fuera la idea más absurda del mundo.  
  
-No se Ranma, tu dímelo- contestó Nabiki más sonriente que nunca.  
  
-No se de que hablas- contestó Ranma indiferente, parándose y llevando su plato a la cocina, para después decir- Creo que voy a ir a entrenar un poco.  
  
- Si, creo que yo también me retiro- dijo Akane levantándose inmediatamente para no quedarse sola con Nabiki.  
  
-Como quieran- dijo ésta- Pero nunca me podrán convencer de lo contrario- gritó cuando Ranma y Akane se alejaban.  
  
Akane había subido a su habitación, y Ranma se había dirigido hacia el Dojo. Akane estaba en su habitación un poco aburrida, la noche anterior habían terminado con su tarea de trigonometría, y aunque todavía le faltaban más deberes no tenía ganas de hacerlos, por lo que se recostó en su cama y trató de pensar en que podría hacer esa tarde.  
  
-Mmm, tal vez sería buena idea buscar a Sutseko, por si quiere salir- se decía- aunque también le podría pedir a Ranma que me acompañara, ¿Qué hago? – se preguntaba.  
  
Mientras tanto, Ranma estaba en el Dojo practicando un poco para matar el aburrimiento, pensaba en lo mismo que Akane, que podría hacer para distraerse esa tarde, pero no lo sabía, de pronto surgió en su mente la imagen de Akane, lo hermosa que se veía bajo el cielo estrellado, y de repente todo su rostro empezó a llenarse de calor, pero no precisamente por el que su entrenamiento le causaba.  
  
Paso la mañana tranquilamente y alrededor del medio día se podía oír la voz de Kasumi que llamaba a Akane:  
  
-Akane, ¿puedes bajar por favor?- gritaba desde las escaleras- quiero que me hagas un favor.  
  
-Claro Kasumi- se oía la voz de Akane desde arriba- en un momento bajo.  
  
Akane salió de su cuarto y caminó hacia el comedor donde Kasumi estaba sentada:  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo Kasumi?-preguntó Akane amablemente.  
  
-Oh, si Akane, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que necesito para la comida?- preguntó Kasumi extendiéndole un papel con varias cosas escritas en éste.  
  
-Si, Kasumi,- contestó Akane, tomando la lista- no tengo nada que hacer.  
  
-Muy bien,- le sonrió Kasumi- en ese papel viene todo lo que necesito, no creo que batalles para encontrar las cosas.  
  
-Esta bien,- contestó Akane poniéndose de pie- en un momento estaré de vuelta.  
  
-¡Oh! Akane, ¿Le podrías pedir a Ranma que te acompañara?, algunas cosas de la lista son bastante pesadas, y no quiero que tengas dificultad para traerlas, sería más fácil si un hombre te acompañara.- le pidió Kasumi amablemente.  
  
-¿A Ranma?- preguntó desconcertada- pero creo que yo...  
  
-Oh, no hace falta- la interrumpió Kasumi- ahí viene.  
  
En efecto, Ranma venía bajando las escaleras, aparentemente recién bañado.  
  
-Ranma ¿podrías hacer el favor de acompañar a Akane por unas cosas que necesito, al mercado?- preguntó inmediatamente Kasumi.  
  
-¿Al mercado?- preguntó Ranma dirigiéndose primero a Kasumi y después volviéndose hacia Akane que se limitó a quedarse a un lado, sin decir palabra, evitando los ojos de Ranma.  
  
-Kasumi quiere que traiga unas cosas para la comida, pero dice que necesito ayuda de alguien por que algunas están pesadas.- interrumpió Akane, dándose por vencida y dirigiéndose a Ranma.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien- contestó Ranma inseguro, y observando la expresión que Akane y Kasumi tenían en el rostro, preguntó- ¿Quieren que vayamos ya?  
  
-Si, por favor- contestó Kasumi- sin el mandado me es imposible hacer la cena.  
  
-Esta bien- contestó Ranma- bueno supongo que vamos saliendo.  
  
-Pues si - contestó Akane aun no muy convencida, pero sin protestar se dio media vuelta y salió por la entrada principal.  
  
-No tardaremos- dijo Ranma como señal de despedida.  
  
Kasumi no contestó y se quedo parada observándolos con una extraña sonrisa, nada parecida a la suya.  
  
Ranma y Akane salieron de la casa de la familia Tendo, y pronto se encontraban en el mercado, Akane iba revisando la lista de lo que Kasumi les había pedido, mientras que Ranma simplemente iba "pajareando" por el lugar en que caminaban, de repente se escuchó una voz que gritaba detrás de ellos:  
  
-¡Akane!- gritaba una voz ensoñadora.  
  
Akane escuchando que la llamaban se detuvo y al voltearse para ver quien era, se encontró con un chico despistado, con muy mal sentido de orientación.  
  
-¡Ryoga!, que sorpresa- exclamó Akane muy contenta- hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.  
  
Ranma que se dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, se limitó a hacer una mueca de burla, diciendo:  
  
-Vaya Ryoga, me sorprendes, pensé que tardarías más tiempo en regresar.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ryoga desconcertado- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?, ¡Deberían de estar en Japón!  
  
Akane simplemente hizo una mueca, de ¡Oh Ryoga, no cambias!, mientras que Ranma más directamente le decía:  
  
-Ryoga, ¡si estarás! por si no sabias, como estoy muy seguro, estas en el mercado de Nerima... ¡tu eres el perdido!- finalizó haciendo burla al pobre de Ryoga.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿En Nerima?- preguntó Ryoga tratando de orientarse- no puede ser...  
  
-Ya Ranma, como sea- dijo de pronto Akane- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?, íbamos al mercado por unas cosas para la comida, y si gustas puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros- se dirigió amablemente a Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga estaba que no aguantaba la felicidad de poder estar cerca de Akane como él, y no como otra cosa, como un cerdo más específicamente.  
  
-¡Claro Akane!- dijo Ryoga entusiasmado, haciendo a un lado a Ranma que se interponía entre Akane y él.  
  
-Pero no tienes que ponerte así- se quejó Ranma malhumorado, frotándose la cabeza que es donde había recibido el codazo de Ryoga.  
  
Pero nadie le hacia caso, porque un feliz Ryoga iba conversando placidamente con Akane, quien lo escuchaba con atención.  
  
Habían recorrido la mitad de los lugares en donde podrían encontrar todo lo que Kasumi necesitaba, se podía ver a una presurosa Akane, y a unos fatigados Ranma y Ryoga, que iban cargados con lo que parecían cajas de huevos, así como leche y otro tipo de comestibles. Por fin se detuvieron en la última tienda por visitar; mientras Akane entraba para hacer las compras Ryoga y Ranma se quedaron afuera esperando:  
  
-¿Estarás feliz, verdad Ryoga?- preguntó de repente Ranma, dejando las cosas en el piso y estirándose un poco.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ryoga a la defensiva.  
  
-Si, de estar con Akane- dijo Ranma burlonamente- o ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de ser P-chan?  
  
-¡Callate Ranma!- gritó furioso Ryoga.  
  
-Me pregunto... ¿que diría Akane si descubriera que P-chan no es lo que ella cree?- dijo esquivando un golpe que en ese momento Ryoga trataba de darle.  
  
-Basta Ranma- dijo de pronto Ryoga, ahora con una mueca de burla en su rostro- Supongo que estas celoso ¿no?, quiero decir, por lo menos yo me puedo acercar a Akane.  
  
-Uy si, ¡que envidia!- trato de burlarse Ranma, pero muerto de celos por dentro- ¡Convertido en un cerdo!, de verdad Ryoga, hasta yo tengo más posibilidades...  
  
-¿Posibilidades de que?- preguntó Akane que en ese momento salía de la tienda- ¿de que hablaban?- preguntó con interese.  
  
Ryoga no sabia que decir, mientras que Ranma recuperándose de la impresión trato de salvar el pellejo:  
  
-No... yo solo le decía que...  
  
-Ay no importa - dijo impaciente Akane- aquí están las cosas que necesitamos, creo que ahora si podemos irnos a casa.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo inmediatamente Ryoga aliviado por haber salido de ésta, estar cerca de Akane es más peligroso que enfrentar a cualquier persona sumamente capacitada en artes marciales- ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?  
  
-Oh, no hace falta, no pesa mucho, pero gracias de todos modos- le sonrió dulcemente Akane, divertida por la expresión que Ryoga tenía en su rostro.  
  
-No fue nada- contestó Ryoga sonrojándose.  
  
-¿Nos podemos ir ya?- preguntoo Ranma bruscamente cortando cualquier respuesta de Akane, estaba impaciente, ¿por que tenia que ser así con Ryoga?  
  
-Esta bien-contestó Akane volteándose a verlo- antes de que sea más...- pero fue interrumpida por el alboroto que ocasionaba una bicicleta con una pequeña campanita.  
  
-¡Nihao Ranma!- gritó Shampoo entusiasmadamente abalanzándose sobre Ranma.  
  
-¡Shampoo, por favor!- dijo Ranma tratando de quitársela de encima- me voy a caer...  
  
-¡Oh Ranma!, me da muchísimo gusto verte... ¿Dónde habías estado?... hace mucho que no te veía- dijo abrazándose mas fuertemente de él.  
  
-¿Podemos seguir por favor?- dijo de pronto Akane, quien daba muestras de estar enojada- Ranma apurate, se nos hace tarde...  
  
-Ya voy...- contestó Ranma que todavía luchaba por desasirse de Shampoo.  
  
-Vaya, parece que Akane esta celosa...- dijo Shampoo dándose cuenta de lo que Akane decía, y soltando finalmente a Ranma.  
  
-Cállate Shampoo, no es tu problema- le contesto Akane, dándole la espalda y diciéndole a Ryoga- vamos Ryoga, tenemos tiempo de ver niñadas.  
  
-Esta bien Akane- le contestó Ryoga dando saltitos de enamorado junto a ella(es broma).  
  
-Ranma, es mejor que te apresures, no quiero quedar mal con Kasumi por tu culpa- dijo Akane volviéndose finalmente a éste y comenzando a caminar al lado de Ryoga.  
  
-Ya voy- contestó Ranma presuroso- lo siento Shampoo, me tengo que ir- y siguiendo rápidamente a Ryoga y Akane, dejó a Shampoo confundida y recelosa de la actitud de Ranma.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de la familia Tendo, Ryoga y Ranma estaban exhaustos, Akane con ayuda de Kasumi había llevado las cosas a la cocina, y ahora Kasumi les traía a la mesa un poco de té para que se refrescaran.  
  
-Me alegro de verte- le dijo Kasumi a Ryoga mientras le servia un poco de té- hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.  
  
-Lo se- contestó Ryoga sonriente- a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo, y gracias por permitir que los acompañe a comer.  
  
-Oh, es un gran placer para nosotros- le contestó amablemente Kasumi- ahora si me disculpan iré a la cocina para comenzar con la cena.  
  
-Gracias por todo- agradeció Ryoga con una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-No hay de que Ryoga- le sonrió Kasumi, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.  
  
-Kasumi- llamó Akane de repente- si gustas puedo ayudarte.  
  
-No hace falta Akane- le contestó Kasumi- quédate a atender a nuestro invitado, si necesito de tu ayuda yo te llamaré.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Akane un poco confusa al ver las caras de alivio que ponían Ryoga y Ranma.  
  
Kasumi salió del comedor, y mientras hablaban Nabiki entró en la habitación, haciendo un comentario que para nada le gustó a Ranma:  
  
-Vaya, que agradable, tenemos visitas- dijo Nabiki sonriendo al darse cuenta que Ryoga estaba ahí.  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo Ryoga un poco apenado, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Ryoga va quedarse a comer con nosotros- le informó Akane que esperaba algún comentario insinuante por parte de Nabiki.  
  
-Akane, últimamente tienes muchas visitas...- dijo Nabiki picaramente- me alegro por ti, aunque no por Ranma...bueno me tengo que ir.  
  
-¡Nabiki!- protestó Ranma enojado, aunque bien se podía ver como las orejas se le ponian coloradas.  
  
-Quede de verme con unas amigas, se me hace tarde- le informó Nabiki- Kasumi ya sabe, regresare para la cena...  
  
-Esta bien- le respondió Akane, que al parecer tampoco le había gustado nada lo que Nabiki dijo, ¡Gracias a Dios que no insistió con lo de anoche! ¡Que pena con Ryoga!  
  
Después de que Nabiki saliera del cuarto, Akane le dijo a Ryoga.  
  
-Lamento lo de Nabiki- se disculpó Akane- pero lo que sucede es que recibí la visita de un amigo que hace muchísimo tiempo no veía.  
  
-Ah...- exclamó Ryoga confundido.  
  
-Si, un niño que la verdad no veo por que le ponen tanto interés- interrumpió Ranma levantándose de su lugar y abriendo la puerta que da hacia el patio.  
  
-Ranma ¿me dejas terminar?- se quejó Akane molesta- bueno, como te iba diciendo Ryoga, hace mucho que no lo veía, y recientemente recibí una carta diciéndome de su regreso a Nerima, y ayer fue cuando llego, es por eso que Nabiki se la pasa haciendo comentarios desagradables, pero no quiero que le prestes atención...  
  
-Oh, esta bien, Akane- le contestó Ryoga sonrientemente- y ¿puedo saber como se llama?  
  
-Claro- le contestó alegre Akane- se llama Sutseko Rikoba.  
  
-¡¿Sutseko que?!- exclamó Ryoga casi en un grito.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, lo conoces?- preguntó Ranma, apartando su vista del estanque y dirigiéndose a Ryoga interesadamente.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo?- le preguntó Akane asustada.  
  
-¿Y dices que es amigo tuyo?-preguntó Ryoga con un gesto de desconcierto, más para él que para Akane- no puede ser...  
  
-¿Ryoga...?- comenzó Akane pero fue detenida por un gesto que le hizo Ranma para que callara.  
  
Después de algunos segundos en los que Ryoga permanecía callado, sorbió un poco de té y después dijo meditativamente:  
  
-Hace tiempo, en uno de los tantos viajes que e realizado alrededor del mundo...- comenzó anhelante.  
  
-¿Del mundo?- no pudo evitar preguntarle sarcásticamente.  
  
-Ranma...-le reprendió Akane.  
  
-Gracias Akane, como decía,- comenzó de nuevo- en uno de esos viajes fui a dar a un lugar cerca de la costa, ahí conocí a un Sutseko que decían, era el mejor peleador de artes marciales de esa zona, se le conocía por los entrenamientos que realizaba en los altos peñascos cerca de las olas del mar...- se interrumpió para tomando un poco de aire- así que, buscando nuevos retos decidí buscarlo y enfrentarme a él, al momento de la batalla descubrí que era realmente bueno, y que no seria fácil derrotarlo...  
  
-Comprendo- interrumpió Ranma sabiamente.  
  
-Estábamos cerca del precipicio, y las olas rompían furiosamente contra las rocas- continuo Ryoga ignorando el comentario de Ranma y siguiendo con su historia- en un descuido que tuve al dar una patada, casi caigo por el precipicio, pero Sutseko me ayudo y evitó que cayera, después de eso no lo volví a ver jamás...- concluyo Ryoga silenciosamente.  
  
-Vaya Ryoga, y ¿por eso te pones así?-preguntó Ranma despectivamente, quitándole importancia a lo que Ryoga había dicho.  
  
-¡Ranma!- gritó de repente Ryoga- tú más que nadie debería saber que es muy humillante haber perdido en esas circunstancias.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Akane que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada- te salvó la vida ¿no?  
  
-Lo se Akane, y se lo agradezco, lo que quiero decir, es que no pude continuar con la batalla, y en otros términos sufrí una derrota.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que podrías retarlo nuevamente- le sugirió Akane, pero reconsiderando lo que había dicho, agrego- pero yo quisiera que mejor no lo hicieran...  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿te preocupa?-preguntó Ranma bruscamente volviéndose con una mueca de burla hacia Akane, no le gustaba la idea de que se preocuparan por una cosa tan insignificante. (para él)  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Akane recelosa- Por supuesto que me preocupan son MIS amigos.  
  
Pero Ranma ya no pudo contestar nada porque en ese momento se oía la voz de Kasumi que decía:  
  
-Akane, ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme?... necesito ayuda con las verduras.  
  
-Esta bien Kasumi, en un momento voy- le contesto Akane molesta todavía por lo que Ranma habia dicho- discúlpame Ryoga en un momento estaré de regreso.  
  
Y sin dirigirle una palabra más a Ranma, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Kasumi la estaría esperando. Ranma y Ryoga se miraban uno al otro, después de esto Ranma levantó los brazos estirándose y diciéndole despectivamente a Ryoga:  
  
-Ryoga, será mejor que te cuides, porque parece ser que Sutseko esta interesado en Akane...- dijo tratando de hacer burla al asunto, como si algo pudiera interesarse en Akane.  
  
- Lo se – contestó Ryoga un poco triste.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Ranma repentinamente, haciendo que el cuello se le torciera- ¿Cómo pudiste saber?  
  
-Ranma, si supieras todo lo que se...- suspiró Ryoga tristemente- El día que me enfrente con Sutseko, antes de enfrentarnos exclamó una especie de voto sobre el amor de una chica por la cual peleaba y...- se interrumpió reconsiderando lo que decía- me pareció tan conmovedor que me hizo recordar a la dueña de mi corazón..., pero ahora encuentro relación entre lo que él decía sobre aquella chica y lo que hoy se respecto a mi dulce Akane...  
  
-¿Pero...? Vaya, no puedo creer todas las coincidencias que pueden llega a haber.- dijo Ranma sorprendido tratando de ignorar las palabras de Ryoga.  
  
-¡Ranma!- exclamó Ryoga herido por lo que acababa de enterarse- ¿Qué no te asusta la idea de que Sutseko, trate de quedarse con Akane?- preguntó Ryoga desesperadamente.  
  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Ranma desconcertado- yo... no se... no creo que ella...  
  
-Por favor Ranma- le interrumpió Ryoga enojado- ¿que crees que no tienen pasado? Piensa Ranma, por lo que se eran muy amigos, realmente ¿no crees que Akane remueva viejos sentimientos y decida que a la persona que siempre a amado es Sutseko?...  
  
Ranma simplemente bajó la cabeza y quedó un poco pensativo ante lo que Ryoga le había dicho; pensando en como la aparición de Sutseko había traído grandes cambios en la actitud de Akane y el como ésta parecía contenta cerca de él; pensando además en que Ryoga podría tener razón y fuera cierto que Sutseko significara más para Akane, que lo que ella misma aceptaba; pensando por ultimo, que si esto era verdad, él no podría hacer nada, y esto, muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón, le hacia el alma pedazos.

-

**N/A:** muajaja!! ya se que estuvo un poco dramático, pero espero que les guste y acuérdense **REVIEW!!!! =D**


	5. Recuerdos

**Título:** El pasado que vuelve.  
  
**Capitulo 5:** Recuerdos.

**Negación:** Siempre se me olvida ponerlo, pero sigue siendo lo mismo: ninguno de los personajes originales de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original son míos, así como el trama de esta historia, y nada más así que ya saben!!  
  
**Resumen:** Akane se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero parece haber más que amistad, Ranma no esta muy a gusto con esto, pero no le queda más que esperar. ¿Qué pasara en el Dojo Tendo?  
  
**N/A:** Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están?, pues yo aquí muy contenta porque siguen leyendo esta historia y además me están mandando sus reviews!! =D Me da mucho gusto que les guste y además piensen que es una buena historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! por eso aquí esta el próximo capitulo que por lo cierto pienso que es un capitulo importante para esta historia, y resolverá algunas dudas , hoy tuve tiempo libre y quise aprovecharlo para darles una sorpresa a todos ustedes que lo leen, así que espero que les guste!! =)

Este esta dedicado a todos ustedes que me mandaron su review en el capitulo anterior y a todos ustedes que lo leen, muchas gracias!! =), pero en especial a: **Maria T**-eres muy linda persona, me gusta leer tus reviews y tus fics, espero que te guste!! Y a mi hermana que apenas esta leyendo esta historia... mm...

Nos vemos! **Miriam =)**

**-**Italicas son recuerdos-

**-**

Pasó la noche y la cena había terminado. La familia Tendo le ofreció hospedaje a Ryoga para que no tuviera que pasar la noche en la calle como muchas veces lo había hecho, diciéndole que podría quedarse en la habitación con Ranma y Genma y que no seria ninguna molestia tenerlo con ellos, cuando Ryoga trató de rechazar la oferta. Así que sin más ni menos Ryoga se encontraba acostado en un rincón del cuarto donde la luna entraba directamente por la ventana y daba de lleno en la cara de nuestro desorientado amigo.  
  
Ranma había tratado de negarse a compartir el cuarto alegando que el espacio era muy pequeño y que resultaría muy incomodo para Ryoga dormir junto a ellos, ya que Genma tenia la costumbre de dormir convertido en Panda y muchas veces él mismo tenia que irse a dormir a otro lado, pero cuando Akane le dijo que no fuera ridículo, que el cuarto era suficientemente grande para 3 o 4 personas y que si era necesario, él mismo tendría que cederle su lugar a Ryoga, a Ranma no le quedó más que quedarse callado.  
  
Ranma y Ryoga no habían dejado de discutir hasta que ambos estuvieron listos para acostarse; Ranma amenazaba a Ryoga con decirle a Akane quien era P-chan si se atrevía a salir del cuarto y causar problemas en casa de la familia Tendo, claro que todos sabemos que Ranma estaba siendo paranoico y lo único que le molestaba era que Ryoga intentara algo con Akane, pero nosotros sabemos que Ryoga no es así, ¿verdad?  
  
De pronto todo era silencio, y se podía sentir la tranquilidad caer sobre ellos; Ranma y Genma dormían profundamente y Ryoga podía oír sus respiraciones ir y venir. Ryoga estaba muy agradecido con la familia Tendo, ellos siempre habían sido muy amables con él, y cada cuando sabían que estaba de visita en Nerima, solían invitarlo a cenar o a pasar la noche con ellos, y que decir de su amada Akane, siempre tan linda y tan cordial, aun como cerdo siempre era muy cariñosa con él y sabia defenderlo de los abusos y maltratos que Ranma siempre le dirigía. Era por eso que estaba tan enamorado de Akane, pero después de los acontecimientos de esta tarde, no estaba tan seguro acerca de lo que tendría que hacer con sus sentimientos.  
  
Ryoga había preferido omitir una parte de la historia a los oídos de Ranma, es verdad que él no sabia que Akane era la persona a la que Sutseko se refería, pero es verdad también que nunca habría imaginado que Akane fuera aquella persona. Sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de aquella tarde._El sol se estaba poniendo y el aire comenzaba a desatarse violentamente, el cielo amenazaba tormenta y las olas del mar chocaban contra la orilla en un intento de arrasar con todo lo que pudieran. Las personas corrían de un lado al otro tratando de huir de lo que muy pronto se desataría, todos menos dos personas en lo alto de un precipicio, uno de ellos arrodillado mirando al mar y el otro parado un poco más allá del primero. Cualquiera diría que estaban locos, pero aquellos que eran del lugar y sabían que es lo que pasaba, comprenderían que es una cuestión de honor.  
  
De repente el chico que estaba de pie, con cabello negro y corto, de atuendo amarillo y una banda en la cabeza rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿Eres tú Sutseko Rikoba?- preguntó desafiante el extranjero.  
  
Por un momento hubo silencio, pero después de pasar varios segundos, el que nombraban Sutseko Rikoba, respondió.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?- preguntó Sutseko sin ponerse de pie.  
  
-Mi nombre es Ryoga (N/A: Lo siento no me acuerdo como se apellida!!) y vengo a retarte a duelo.- contestó Ryoga en el mismo tono amenazador.  
  
Sutseko seguía guardando silencio y después de unos minutos en los que Ryoga se estaba volviendo impaciente, Sutseko se puso de pie y dándose media vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga se sorprendió al darse cuenta que frente a él se encontraba un muchacho, no más grande que él, podía calcular que tendrían la misma edad de no ser por el aspecto que tenia, parecía cansado y aunque no estaba vestido con harapos su apariencia era un poco descuidada, Ryoga se dijo así mismo que eran las consecuencias de un entrenamiento continuo y eso le hizo querer enfrentarse con aquel sujeto, más que nunca, Ryoga quería demostrarle que él también había sufrido y que había logrado obtener frutos de su esfuerzo.  
  
Después de un silencio que parecía prolongarse, Sutseko al fin respondió.  
  
-Las condiciones no son las adecuadas, esta a punto de estallar una tormenta y es posible que caigas al precipicio si no estas acostumbrado a esto, así que lo siento, no puedo pelear contigo.  
  
Ryoga quedó desconcertado al escuchar lo que Sutseko decía, estaba decidió a pelear a toda costa contra él y el pretexto de una tormenta no lo detendría.  
  
-No te preocupes por mi, se lo suficiente de esto como para sobrevivir.- contestó Ryoga indiferente.  
  
Sutseko guardaba nuevamente silencio, pero no por mucho ya que rápidamente le dijo:  
  
-Esta bien, yo te lo advertí, pero quiero decirte que este es mi último día aquí, por lo que será mi última batalla, así que si pierdes no habrá forma de que haya una revancha.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ryoga intrigado.-¿A dónde te vas?  
  
Sutseko levantó la vista y observó a Ryoga fijamente , ¿sería posible que este sujeto no conociera la razón por la que peleaba?, cada persona en este pueblo sabia él porque de sus encuentros, pero nuevamente este sujeto era extranjero, así que lo más probable es que no supiera nada.  
  
-Hace 7 años,- comenzó Sutseko.- vivía en una colonia cerca de Tokio, en esa colonia vivía una niña a la que quería mucho, sus padres eran dueños de un dojo y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero un día tuve que irme de la ciudad y no quedó de nosotros más que una promesa, ahora puedo cumplir esa promesa, y la razón por la que cada año acepto pelear con cualquiera que me rete, es en base a esa promesa y al amor que le tengo a esa niña; ahora será mi ultima batalla y el momento en el que podré reunirme con ella, así que ¡EN GUARDIA!  
  
Ryoga que había quedado emotivo por lo que dijo Sutseko, reaccionó bruscamente al oír sus últimas palabras. En seguida se puso en guardia y se preparó a defenderse de Sutseko; el aire se sentía húmedo y golpeaba con fuerza contra los cuerpos de Sutseko y Ryoga; las olas estaban furiosas y se arremolinaban contra las rocas; del cielo caían pesadas gotas de lluvia que pronto se convirtieron en una tormenta; y de todos lados se podían ver los rayos que alumbraban diferentes puntos de la tierra.  
  
La batalla había comenzado, Sutseko se movía con facilidad bajo la lluvia y el viento, cosa que a Ryoga se le dificultaba un poco, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las pesadas ráfagas de viento que evitaban atacara adecuadamente a su oponente. Pero pronto se definiría al vencedor de la batalla. En un momento en el que Ryoga estaba apunto de golpear a Sutseko con una de sus patadas, se encontró en peligro de caer y chocar contra las rocas, y es que Sutseko había logrado evitar el golpe de Ryoga, y estando casi en la orilla, era lógico que nuestro amigo cayera, pero Sutseko fue más rápido y tomándolo por un brazo, desvió la caída y puso a salvo a Ryoga, que respiraba agitadamente.  
  
Después de eso Ryoga estaba tendido en el suelo con la lluvia golpeándole la cara, Sutseko no se veía por ningún lado y Ryoga dedujo que se había ido, eso no le importaba ahora, lo único que le importaba era que había perdido la batalla y que había sido salvado por su vencedor, cosa que un peleador tan orgullo como él, no lo hacia sentirse muy orgulloso.__   
  
_  
Cambiando de posición, Ryoga trató de olvidar lo que acababa de recordar, no le gustaba para nada la idea de volver a ver a Sutseko después de lo que había pasado, y menos aun al enterarse que Akane posiblemente fuera, o más bien es, (no quedaba ninguna duda) la niña a la que Sutseko se refería, quería saber que era exactamente lo que Sutseko y Akane habían prometido, debía de ser algo grande y especial para que después de 7 años Sutseko regresara, y no hablar del amor que le tendrá a Akane, o ¿será sólo amistad? Con este último pensamiento Ryoga se fue quedando dormido, había sido un día muy agitado como para no dormir y descansar un buen rato, así que lentamente sus parpados se fueron cerrando y después de un momento se quedó dormido los vagos recuerdos de aquello que le preocupaba.  
  
-------  
  
Al día siguiente Akane se levantó temprano, más temprano de lo normal, había estado batallando para conciliar el sueño, y después de un rato decidió levantarse y salir al jardín a tomar algo de aire fresco, de cualquier forma todos en la casa Tendo comenzarían a levantarse en aproximadamente una hora, así que decidiendo aprovechar la tranquilidad que sólo en ese momento del día se podía sentir, Akane se vistió rápidamente y pronto estaba abriendo la puerta del comedor que daba al patio.  
  
Afuera todo era quietud, la brisa era suave y fresca, y eso le ayudó a despejar su mente. La causa de su falta de sueño era Sutseko, con su regreso los pensamientos comenzaron a amontonársele en la cabeza, en un principio no le había tomado mucha importancia a la situación, pero ahora que Sutseko estaba aquí, las dudas empezaban a salir a flote, ¿Por qué habría regresado Sutseko? ¿Seria por cumplir su promesa? ¡Pero si fue hace tanto tiempo!  
  
Akane estaba realmente confundida, claro que estaba feliz por la vuelta de Sutseko, él es una persona muy especial para ella, pero en un principio no había pensado en lo que esto realmente significaba, pero y luego ¿Ranma donde quedaba?  
  
Frustrada por sus propias ideas, dirigió su mirada a la entrada principal y recordó el día en que todo había sucedido._Era un día muy bonito, el cielo estaba despejado y corría una fresca brisa, en el patio de la Familia Tendo había una pequeña niña sentada a la orilla de un estanque. Era una niña muy bonita y simpática, de cabello negro, cara redonda y mejillas sonrosadas, le daba a la niña un aspecto único y diferente a las demás niñas. Con una mano jugueteaba en el agua y con la otra sostenía una pulsera que podría decirse estaba tejida a mano. De pronto la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un niño que en ese momento entraba corriendo directo a la niña.  
  
-¡Akane, Akane!- gritaba el niño.  
  
-¡Sutseko, al fin llegas!- le contestó la niña.- Llevo toda la mañana esperándote, dijiste que vendrías temprano.  
  
-Lo se, es que mis papas me entretuvieron, querían hablar conmigo,- le contestó el niño agitadamente deteniéndose para tomar aire.- ¡Quieren que nos mudemos! -¡¿Qué?!- gritó Akane, la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios desapareció por completo.- ¿Pero porque?  
  
Sutseko se sentó junto a ella y encogiendo los hombros tristemente, respondió:  
  
-Dicen, que mi papá consiguió un mejor trabajo, y que tenemos que irnos en unos cuantos meses.  
  
-¿Pero a donde?- preguntó preocupada Akane.-¡No te puedes ir, me voy a sentir muy sola!  
  
Sutseko se volvió a su amiga, y mirándola con tristeza, respondió casi en un susurro:  
  
-Lo se, yo también me voy a sentir muy solo sin ti... no me quiero ir Akane.  
  
Pasaron minutos en silencio y ambos niños se limitaban a ver sus reflejos en el agua, después de lo que parecian años para ellos, Sutseko rompió el silencio.  
  
-Dicen que es en la costa, y que no será por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que haya aprendido a pelear bien y hasta que a mi padre tenga un mejor trabajo.  
  
Akane sonrió a la idea de que Sutseko mejorara su estilo de pelea, y recordando que hoy era el cumpleaños de su amigo, decidió que no era el momento apropiado para ponerse tristes, después de todo, todavía tenia que darle su regalo, asi que mirandolo a la cara, le dijo sonrientemente.  
  
-Hoy es tu cumpleaños.-  
  
Sutseko sonrío al darse cuenta que era verdad y volviendose a su amiga, le dijo:  
  
-Lo se, ¡hoy cumplo 11 años!- contestó emocionado.  
  
Akane sonrió ampliamente a su amigo, era un niño muy especial para ella, ¡era su mejor amigo! Siempre compartían y hacían todo juntos, secretos, travesuras, incluso dormían juntos cuando ninguno de los dos quería irse, habían experimentado su primer beso cuando a ambos les entro curiosidad por saber que se sentía, era para ella muy importante darle algo único en el día de su cumpleaños, es por eso que le había pedido a Kasumi, su hermana mayor, que le ayudara a hacerle una pulsera a su amigo, quería que fuera especial, y quería hacerla ella misma.  
  
-Tengo algo para ti,-le dijo Akane poniéndose de pie- espero que te guste, Kasumi me ayudo a tejerla.  
  
Sutseko se puso de pie sonriendo a su amiga, y espero a que ésta le tendiera una pequeña pulsera tejida a mano, era muy bonita, con hilos rojos, naranjas y amarillos, sus colores favoritos, y sosteniéndola en su mano, Sutseko dijo:  
  
-¡Oh, Akane es muy bonita!, no tenias porque darme nada, pasando el día contigo es suficiente para mi, ¡me divierto mucho!  
  
Akane le sonrió y después de darle un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, (¡lo se Akane tan cariñosa! Eran los buenos tiempos), le dijo a su amigo que faltaba algo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosamente.  
  
-Quiero que hagamos una promesa.-le dijo la niña.-Tu sabes que te amo mucho Sutseko...  
  
-Si Akane, me lo dices todos los días,-le interrumpió Sutseko sonriendo a las palabras de su amiga.-Ya sabes que yo también te amo mucho.  
  
Akane le sonrió.-Siempre hemos soñado en manejar juntos este Dojo algún día cuando seamos grandes, y tú siempre, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo...-  
  
-Lo se Akane, tu también eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo vas a hacer.- le interrumpió de nuevo.  
  
Akane volvió a sonreír.-Es por eso que si tu aceptas, quiero que hagamos una promesa...-  
  
-¿Pero de que?- preguntó más curioso que nunca.  
  
-Quiero que prometamos, que cuando seamos grandes, y cuando tú mejores tu estilo de pelea, los dos nos vamos a casar y vamos a manejar juntos este Dojo.- finalizó Akane.- ¿Qué opinas?  
  
Sutseko sonrió como nunca. -¡Claro! ¡Es una excelente idea Akane! ¡Y como los dos nos amamos mucho, no va haber ningún problema!  
  
-¡Exacto!-contestó Akane igual de feliz.- Y como te vas a ir, quiero que conserves esta pulsera como un recuerdo de nuestra promesa, para que nunca se te olvide.  
  
-Nunca se me podría olvidar Akane, yo siempre voy a pensar en ti.- dijo apretando fuertemente la pulsera entre sus dedos.-Te voy a extrañar mucho...  
  
-¡Y yo también a ti Sutseko! ¡Siento que se me va romper el corazón cuando te vayas!- dijo empezando a llorar y abrazando fuertemente a su amigo.-¡Tu eres mi mejor amigo en todo el planeta!  
  
Sutseko que abrazaba a su amiga, sintiéndola llorar, le dijo con ternura.  
  
-Lo se Akane, ¡tu eres mi mejor amiga en todo el universo!-Akane rió suavemente.  
  
-Lo se.- dijo Akane secándose las lagrimas.- ¿Nos vamos a escribir todos los días verdad?  
  
-Claro, todos los días recibiremos cartas, me contaras todo lo que pasa en el Dojo y yo te contaré del lugar donde vaya a vivir.- dijo sonriendo y poniéndose la pulsera que Akane le había dado.- Entonces, ¿Es una promesa?  
  
-Es una promesa.- dijo Akane firmemente, volviendo a abrazar a su amigo.__   
  
_Akane meditó esas ultimas palabras, después de que Sutseko se fue, en todo ese tiempo no había recibido ni una carta de él, y eso la había lastimado mucho, Akane comenzó a pensar que Sutseko se había olvidado de ella, y que por eso se olvidaría también de su promesa, fue cuando decidió que no volvería a confiar en ningún hombre, no quería salir lastimada de nuevo. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada, y ella al contrario de él, si se había olvidado de su promesa, hasta el día en que recibió su carta, y de eso no hace mucho tiempo. Ahora no sabia que hacer, claro que muy en el fondo de su corazón siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Sutseko algún día regresaría, pero pasaron los años y las esperanzas fueron muriendo poco a poco, cuando Akane le dijo a Sutseko que Ranma era su prometido, había visto la decepción en su rostro, ella sabia que estaba lastimado, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, al igual que él lo hizo, porque después de eso todo siguió su rumbo normal.  
  
No podía creer que Sutseko estuviera aquí, ¡lo había extrañado tanto!, pero y luego el pensamiento de Ranma le saltó al frente, ¿Qué haría con Ranma?, el ahora era su prometido, pero ¿Y Sutseko?, estaba claro que él no había olvidado su promesa, le emocionaba tanto la idea de poder estar con Sutseko, pero al mismo tiempo le lastimaba, no sabia que pensar o que sentir, no podía distinguir sus sentimientos. Se estaba poniendo triste a la idea de haber perdido a Sutseko, ¡todo seria tan diferente! Una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, pero la apartó inmediatamente al oír que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.  
  
-¿Estas bien Akane?- preguntaba una voz preocupada.- ¿Estas llorando?  
  
Akane se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y cuando vio que era Ranma se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a las escaleras pasándole a un lado.  
  
-Estoy bien.- contestó secamente agachando la mirada y empezando a subir las escaleras.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Ranma desconcertado.  
  
-Tú no estabas ahí, Ranma.  
  
Y con eso, Akane se había ido, dejando a Ranma más perdido que nunca, "Tu no estabas ahí, Ranma." Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y preguntándose si esto tendría que ver algo con Sutseko, se dirigió tristemente y cabizbajo a tomarse un baño, estaba más que claro que Sutseko y Akane si tenían un pasado.

-

**N/A:** Yuju! Por fin termine, como les había dicho pienso que este capitulo es importante para la historia, porque ya vimos que Akane y Sutseko SI tenían pasado, ademas de lo que sucedió con Ryoga y Sutseko y pues esto ya nos complica un poco mas las cosas... =)

Por cierto recibí un mensaje diciendo que este fic estaba nominado a mejor Fanfic General, yo ni sabia nada jeje, por eso quede algo sorprendida cuando me entere!!, y quiero darle las gracias a aquella o aquellas personas que votaron por este fic, muchas gracias!!! ah y me pidieron que les dijera que: "El concurso Anime Awards se pasó a la siguiente pagina los que estén interesados entren y empiecen a votar lo más pronto posible." Por alguna extraña razon no puedo poner la pagina aqui, pero la pueden encontrar en los reviews de esta historia, ahi viene un mensaje de la creadora del concurso, para que si pueden y les interesa vean de que se trata!! ok? y de pasada si alguien sabe bien de que se trata, por favor digame que yo no se!! Y acuérdense **REVIEW!!!!** =D diganme lo que opinan de este capitulo, ¿bueno, malo, muy dramatico? vamos!!

**Miriam =)**


	6. ¡Corre, corre que te alcanzan!

**Título:** El pasado que vuelve.

**Capitulo 6:** ¡Corre, corre que te alcanzan!

**Resumen:** Akane se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero parece haber más que amistad, Ranma no se esta muy a gusto con esto, pero no le queda más que esperar. ¿Qué pasara en el Dojo Tendo?

**Negación:** Ninguno de los personajes originales de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original son míos, así como el trama de esta historia, así que ya saben!

**N/A: **Hola!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!!! Quiero pedirles una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que estos meses han sido una carga, que no saben!!! Pero ya era hora de que subiera un nuevo capitulo, así que aquí tienen!!!! Por favor diganme que opinan, porque tengo un monton de ganas por saber!!!!!!!!

Gracias a:

Nancy, Ayame, Clau-chan, Uzziel, Maria T, lilanglz ,

Por revisar el capitulo pasado!! Y muchas gracias también a todos ustedes por leer esta humilde historia!!!! Espero que no haya perdido muchos lectores :(

Nos vemos!!

---

Ranma se levantó más tarde que de costumbre, el día anterior había sido un día muy confuso, desde su encuentro matutino con Akane, esta se la había pasado evitándolo todo el día, no le dirigía la mirada, y durante las comidas apenas y si le decía una palabra, Akane se encontraba más distante que de costumbre, y ni siquiera se molestó en reclamarle al encontrarlo espiando afuera de su recamara, simplemente le pasó de largo con la mirada distraída. Dejó dicho que iba a ver a Sutseko.

Sutseko, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Se repetía constantemente Ranma, además Akane, ¿Por qué debía ser tan atenta con él? ¡Ahora resultaba que de la nada se había convertido en toda una musa de la feminidad! Estaba bien que era bonita pero…

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?- se reprochó Ranma dirigiéndose al baño- Akane es sólo… !Akane!

Akane se levantó muy alegre por la mañana, el día anterior lo había pasado con Sutseko, ¡ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Ryoga se fue de la casa! Le hubiera gustado tanto que Ryoga y Sutseko se conocieran, tal vez se llevaría mejor con él a comparación de Ranma, por algún extraño presentimiento sentía que Ranma detestaba a Sutseko, ¿Cuál era la razón? La desconocía, tal vez fuera que estaba tan acostumbrado a que todos le prestaran atención que en cuento alguien aparecía en escena, inmediatamente se dedicaba a atacarlo, -Al fin y al cabo es un idiota- se dijo molesta.

El tiempo junto a Sutseko fue muy divertido. Después de la comida Akane fue a buscarlo a su antigua casa y de ahí se dirigieron al cine a ver una película y después por un delicioso café. Akane se dio cuenta que parecía que los temas de conversación no terminaban nunca, tenían un montón de cosas sobre que hablar, bueno más que nada él contarle a ella, Akane prefería dejar por un momento a un lado los problemas concernientes al Dojo Tendo.

Sutseko le contó con detalle como en su viejo hogar enfrentaba a forasteros y aquellos que lo desafiaban con el único propósito de entrenarse con él. Al principio fue muy difícil, dijo, pero poco a poco fue consiguiendo práctica y pronto se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte en los alrededores.

Ese comentario le hizo recordar a Ranma, el día anterior lo había ignorado completamente, no se sentía a gusto después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, había estado tan confundida y su corazón le decía tantas cosas que lo único que quería era salir corriendo de su hogar, ni siquiera le importo encontrar a Ranma tratando de espiar en su habitación, lo que ella quería era alejarse, y preguntándose si Sutseko no estaría haciendo algo importante, se fue a buscarlo y a pasar un buen rato con él.

Escuchando a Sutseko hablar sobre sus hazañas en el combate, no pudo evitar pensar en lo buen peleador que Ranma era, había luchado con una infinidad de contrincantes, y la mayoría de las veces era el ganador, esa era la causa de que su cabeza estuviera tan inflada con aire.

Dando un suspiro se dijo a si misma que tal vez tendría que disculparse con Ranma por su comportamiento del día anterior (¡Quien se hubiera imaginado que algún día se disculparía con Ranma!) después de todo habían quedado en tratar de llevarse mejor, y como estaban las cosas de complicadas en su corazón, digo en su cabeza, no quería que algo alterara la paz que tanto les había costado conseguir momentáneamente.

Recordando la noche en que habían aceptado su muto acuerdo, Akane no pudo evitar ruborizarse, ¡Como pudo hacer semejante cosa con tanta naturalidad! Después de pasar días y días peleándose, era la primera vez que daba una muestra TAN explicita de cariño (recuerden que estamos hablando de Akane jojo), la verdad no sabia que fue lo que la descontroló, era sólo que Ranma estaba ahí, parado, viéndola fijamente con sus ojos brillando, no pudo evitar querer sentir su piel en sus labios, y hacer contacto con su mejilla tan besable, llena de calor y ternura…

Viendo su reflejo en el espejo y esbozando una sonrisa, Akane se dirigió contenta fuera de su cuarto, como siempre Ranma le alegró el día… ¡SUTSEKO!

Ranma estaba sentado en la mesa tratando de tomar su almuerzo, al parecer se había levantado un poco tarde y por lo visto ya no alcanzó a los demás, que en ese momento de seguro estarían viendo la competencia deportiva en la que Nabiki estaba participando. Recogiendo su plato de la mesa con un suspiro, se dirigió a la cocina y lo colocó en el fregadero. Estaba apunto de salir de la cocina, cuando una figura en el marco de la puerta, hizo que se detuviera con un sobresalto.

-¡Akane me asustaste!- le dijo Ranma tratando de tranquilizar su corazón- ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en la competencia.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó Akane- ¿Cuál competencia?

-¿Cómo que cual competencia? ¡La competencia de Nabiki!- contestó Ranma extrañado. Akane nunca se perdía una competencia de su hermana.

-¡LA COMPETENCIA!- recordó Akane llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡SE ME OLVIDO!

-No pues si ya me di cuenta-. Le contestó Ranma con una mueca y un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡Oh no, Nabiki me va a matar!- se reprochó Akane con nerviosismo- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Crees que todavía estemos a tiempo?

-Mmm, lo dudo, ya es cerca de medio día y esas cosas siempre empiezan temprano, lo más probable es que ya estén de regreso-. Contestó Ranma observándola, definitivamente era muy fuera de lo común que Akane se olvidara de este tipo de cosas, tendría que estar demasiado distraída o demasiado cansada.- Ya no hay nada que hacer, mejor olvídalo, ¿Ya almorzaste?

Akane levantó la mirada hacia Ranma, se veía muy tranquilo y ¡hasta estaba sonriendo! ¡Vaya! ¿Estaba de buen humor o que?

-No, todavía no- contestó Akane entrando a la cocina y dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

-Hice Hot cakes, ¿quieres?- preguntó Ranma mientras se servía un poco de leche.- Hice bastantes y todavía sobran un montón, aun deben de estar calientes.

-Bueno,- aceptó Akane, sirviéndose un poco.

Sentándose en la mesa Ranma observaba Akane con curiosidad, quería preguntarle que había hecho el día anterior con Sutseko, pero temía que Akane le dijera que eso no era de su incumbencia, así que lo más discretamente que pudo, abordó el tema.

-Oye, ¿Y como fue que se te pudo olvidar lo de Nabiki? Si ayer no paraba de hablar sobre eso.- preguntó inquisitivamente.

-No lo se, simplemente se me olvido… Ayer pase la tarde con Sutseko, ¿sabes?- contestó jugando con su tenedor y viendo fijamente su plato.

-¿Ah, si? No me había dado cuenta que ayer no estas.- dijo Ranma tratando de disimular su interés.- ¿Y que hicieron o que?

-Pues no mucho, fuimos al cine.- recogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a un celoso Ranma fuera.

-¿Al cine?- preguntó Ranma suavemente- ¿Y cual película vieron?

-Mmm, no me acuerdo como se llamaba, la verdad no le estaba poniendo mucha atención.-respondió Akane regresando a donde Ranma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Ranma estaba que no se aguantaba, si no estaba viendo la película, entonces ¿que diablos se supone que estaba haciendo?

-Es que no me podía concentrar,- contesto Akane sospechando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ranma, una sonrisa de malicia apareció en su rostro pero Ranma no fue capaz de ver esto; tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada dubitativa- la película estaba muy aburrida y tenia cosas mejores con que distraerme, ¿sabes? Sutseko es un chico muy atento…

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Ranma, maldiciendo por sus adentros; era suficiente, ya no quería escuchar más, Akane era una boba y no sabía porque en primer lugar se interesaba en saber lo que él estupido de Sutseko y ella habían hecho. Así que levantándose de su lugar y aparentando indiferencia, Ranma comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor.- Bien por él.

-Si…, pero oye espera…

Ranma se volvió mirándola fijamente, sentía curiosidad por saber que es lo que quería decirle a esas alturas. Pero Akane no decía nada. Con el entrecejo fruncido, le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mmm… bueno… yo…mmm… quería preguntarte…

-¿Si?- le impulsó Ranma con un dejo de ansia en su voz.

Akane encontró los ojos de Ranma con los suyos, y viendo la confusión y curiosidad que se reflejaban, y la forma en que la miraba esperando a que dijera algo, tal vez… sólo tal vez… le dio fuerza para seguir hablando.

-Pues, te quería pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer en la mañana, así como durante el resto del día… es sólo que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar, y con la llegada de Sutesko y todo, pues… estoy confundida…

Ranma escuchaba paciente a que Akane terminara de hablar, y cuando sus últimas palabras comenzaron a desvanecerse en el aire, Ranma la observó detenidamente. Al terminar de hablar, Akane desvió sus ojos de la intensa mirada de Ranma, en cierta forma la hacia sentirse incomoda, pero no de una mala forma, sino que la perturbaba ser el centro de atención de una mirada tan fuerte.

Por su parte Ranma no podía despegar su vista de Akane, fue una sorpresa para él escuchar la disculpa, no creía que ella le hubiera dado tanta importancia, pero al parecer así era. Observando su rostro, se dio cuenta que un ligero tono rosado cubría tenuemente sus mejillas. De la misma forma en que Akane se había perturbado de su mirada tan fuerte, él lo hizo pero del rubor (leímos bien???) en el rostro de ella.

Akane al escuchar que no decía nada, levantó su rostro sólo para encontrarse a Ranma aun observando su rostro detenidamente, esto hizo que sus mejillas se incendiaran mucha más de lo que ya estaban. Ranma notando el cambio de color en su cara, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Akane inmediatamente correspondió su sonrisa con una de ella, ni siquiera lo pensó, fue de lo más natural; pero al parecer esto a Ranma lo afectó como nunca pensó que pudiera sucederle, sentía como si le hubieran puesto grandes piedras en cada uno de sus pies, y una muy bonita en el fondo de su estomago.

-Mmm, bueno, supongo que ya te puedes ir…-Akane dijo tímidamente, rompiendo sus pensamientos.

-Si, este… ¡Ah, si! Yo ya me iba…- contestó Ranma volviendo en si, y dando media vuelta para macharse. De repente se detuvo, y volvió hacia Akane.- Pero no tengo ningún lado a donde ir… (ai Ranma!!!)

Akane casi se daba de cabezasos contra la mesa, controlándose logró preguntarle:

-¿Pues que no tenias que ir a algún lado?

-Mmm, no, realmente no…-contestó Ranma pensativo.- De hecho no tenga nada importante que hacer…

-¡Vaya! Pues ya somos dos…- respondió Akana, el rubor anterior ya había desaparecido, y su rostro mostraba un tono normal.- Supongo que Nabiki y los demás no han de tardar…

-Pues si…

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Mmm.

¡Ya pues, que comunicativos! (se ve que una tiene que hacerlos hablar a la fuerza, porque si no estos dos no dicen nada! Jeje)

-Oye, ¿no quieres hacer algo?- preguntó Ranma después de lo que parecieron siglos. (POR FIN!!! JOJOJO)

-Mmm, ¿Cómo que?- preguntó Akane, divertida y curiosa a la vez. Sus ojos reflejaban la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Pues no se, ¡por ahí!- contestó Ranma alentado por su sonrisa, él a la vez se sentía (incomprensiblemente) más alegre.- De todos modos no hay mucho que hacer aquí, ya se, ¡vamos al centro!

-¿Al centro? Mmm, no se…- Akane observaba con detenimiento como su rostro expresaba una energía que no había visto antes.- Bueno esta bien, pero primero hay que dejar una nota por si llegan y no nos encuentran…

-Esta bien, yo la escribo, mientras ve por tus cosas.- le pidió Ranma buscando una hoja de papel, mientras que Akane subía a su cuarto.

Cuando Ranma terminó de escribir la nota, escuchó que tocaban en la puerta de la calle. Teniendo una buena sospecha de quién se podría tratar, Ranma decidió ignorar los toquidos y esperar a que regresara Akane.

Pero cada vez era más difícil, porque quien fuera que estuviera tocando, no dejaba de insistir. Molestó, y prestando atención por si se escuchaban los pasos de Akane, se dirigió silencia y rápidamente a la entrada principal, y por una rendija de la puerta vio que –in equivocadamente - se trataba de Sutseko, sin que éste se percatara de la presencia de Ranma.

Pensando que prefería casarse con Akane, a que Sutseko tratara de quitarle su atención (Que contradicciones, no??), se dirigió dentro del Dojo de la misma forma en la que había salido. Tratando de idear un plan en su cabeza, vio aterrorizado que Akane bajaba las escaleras, y que pronto se daría cuenta de que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y lo más obvio para él, era que Akane –como buena niña que era- fuera contestar, y entonces su plan de salir sería significativamente olvidado.

Nada mas estando Akane en la planta baja -Ranma pensando rápido y a lo que iba- la levantó del piso, la rodeó por la cintura y cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas, se echo a correr por el patio de atrás, brincando la barda y alejándose del Dojo.

Akane apenas si se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ¿QUE CREIA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMA BAJAME!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE CREES QUE HACES???!!!- le preguntó Akane mientras brincaban por los brillantes techos de las casas.

-¡Salvando nuestro futuro Akane! ¡Salvando nuestro futuro!- respondió Ranma mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sutseko aun seguía esperando a que le abrieran.

---

**N/A:** jojo ¿Qué les pareció? Review!!!!! Ahh y aprovecho para desearles un muy buen y feliz año 2005 :D


End file.
